TSR Special Extras
by Jesscheaux
Summary: COMPLETE' Alternate Universe story now posted. A side project akin to "The Spectrum Revolution" it includes "The Making of" and "Cut Scenes" for those who are fans of the story. I worked darn hard on those bios too!
1. Welcome!

TSR Special Extras  
  
Written by: Jesscheaux  
  
Disclaimer: I did not invent, nor do I own, DB/Z/GT or any of the characters, only the ones that I created for this story (Jesscheaux, Reyanne, etc) and the concept of Spectronians.  
  
Author's Notes: WELCOME! Welcome to TSR Special Extras! I did this for all my TSR fans and I really love you guys because TSR was my first DBZ fic and my fave of all my stories. This can also be looked upon as a type of short-cut to TSR. If you would like to find out about my characters before you read the story or you want to read the bios instead of the story so you can read Twisted Fates or whatnot, then this is the place for you!  
  
I'd just like to let you know how much I really appreciate anyone who is reading this. This has been a project of mine for awhile.  
  
This is what you'll find here:  
  
A complete set of bios for all the characters in TSR and TSR2--complete with my original characters and key points in what each one does in the story and their special attacks.  
  
Scenes that were cut from the original document when it was written in long-hand. Most are quite amusing.   
  
A set of Outtakes from "The making of TSR the movie".  
  
An A/U TSR story in which everything is freaky and fun! Pairings are Vegeta/Jesscheaux or Tien/Jesscheaux, Reyanne/Krillin, Android#18/Piccolo.  
  
And if there are any questions about ANYTHING just e-mail me at purpleEclipse22@yahoo.com or put it in the review along with your e-mail and I'll get back to you as soon as possible.  
  
Again, thank you for reading and ENJOI!  
  
^.^ Don't forget to review! 


	2. Character bios1

The Spectrum Revolution series--the bios  
  
Written by: Jesscheaux (of course!)  
  
Author's notes: I thought that it was just about time that I write biographies for my own created characters  
of the DBZ world and some for the main ones that I use in my story (Akira's) Inspiration! Read on:  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Let's start with the obvious: me!  
  
Name: Jesscheaux McKae (later on Damiou)  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Age: 19  
  
Race: Spectronian  
  
Eyes: Green  
  
Hair:Curly; Varies  
  
Skin: Varies  
  
Weight: don't even go there!  
  
Status: Legendary Spectronian, sister of Reyanne, wife of Piccolo  
  
Bio: Jesscheaux is a member of the race of Spectronians. Spectronians have the ability to change   
their colors with their moods and power levels (et al. purple and green, yellow and orange. the hair  
and skin are two different colors that match) They have many psychic and physical abilities and use ki  
to create powerful blasts.   
  
Her planet was destroyed by the evil tyrant Newton, but most of her people survived by escaping in space pods  
to planet New Namek. Jesscheaux and her sister were hurtled through space until they reached Earth   
and crash landed in front of Son Goku's house. They befriended the Saiyan and his family and soon   
Jesscheaux met Piccolo. She and Piccolo became training partners and lived on the lookout with Dende.   
As time went by, Piccolo and Jesscheaux came to care for one another and eventually fell in love.   
  
She was the one to kill the evil tyrant Newton when she went legendary after Newton killed Piccolo.  
Jesscheaux was killed a few weeks later by Newton's younger brother Isaac in the second Spectronian battle for earth,  
but was wished back with the Dragonballs a week later.  
  
She is the first ever legendary Spectronian in which the body becomes a pulsating rainbow and the hair silver.  
She also has a pair of glorious white wings that remain on her whether she's at legendary level or not. They   
sprouted when she first reached that power.   
  
Jesscheaux wears a white gi with a blue undershirt and blue karate belt. Her shoes are much like Goku's except they  
are white with blue trim.   
  
Jesscheaux's attacks include: Her ultimate attack, called the Screaming Vortex, which is a hurricane-type mass of smaller   
proportions that is white in color. She builds it up until there is enough destructive power   
and hurls it at the enemy. On contact a sonic boom is heard and the enemy is ripped to pieces by it's fury.  
Her other attacks are: rainbow tunnel, omega wave, Super Nova Blast, and Kamehameha.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Name: Reyanne McKae  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Age: 16  
  
Race: Spectronian  
  
Eyes: Dark Brown  
  
Hair: Wavy; Varies  
  
Skin: Varies  
  
Weight: Whatever  
  
Status: One of the most powerful fighters of Spectrum, sister of Jesscheaux, wife of Yamcha  
  
Bio: Reyanne is Jesscheaux's younger sister who crashed landed on earth with her. She became best  
friends and training partners with Krillin, after meeting him. She harbored a crush on Krillin  
for quite a while but soon gave up after she met Juuhachi-gou and befriended her. Later, she met Yamcha  
and the two began training together and going out to eventually eloping and going on their honeymoon  
to Hawaii right before the second Spectronian battle for earth. Plays a major part in the destruction of  
Isaac, Newton's evil brother by pushing him into the lava pit and using the last bit of her energy  
to blast him, that leads to his ultimate death.  
  
Reyanne has more mental powers than physical, although she is quite a bit stronger than most of the Z warriors.  
Her main mental power is her 'fore-head' technique in which knowledge transfer is done quickly and efficiently.  
She places her hand on the person's forehead and concentrates; a flash of light is seen and the person understands  
immediately. It is used on several occasions. Seen done on, Yamcha, Tien, Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, and Krillin.   
Another one of her attacks is the Omega wave, in which a wave a blue energy blows the enemy away.  
  
Reyanne wears a fighting gi similar to Jesscheaux's except that it's sleeveless and her belt has no tassles.  
She wears the same kind of boots as Jesscheaux.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Name: Piccolo Damiou   
  
Gender: Thought to be a , but come on, he's a guy!  
  
Age: if my calculations are correct, he's about 19  
  
Race: Namek  
  
Hair: None, but he has antenna!  
  
Skin: Green, with pink patches on his arms, legs and lower chest.  
  
Weight: ???  
  
Status: Super-Namek, husband of Jesscheaux  
  
Bio: Piccolo is the son of the former Demon King of earth. He lived to destroy Goku, but ultimately resigned to  
his fate that Goku was stronger and began to fight along side of him at the appearance of Radditz. He trained  
Son Gohan for a year or so and the two became good friends. Through the many battles he's fought in, Piccolo  
fused with two Nameks: Nail on planet Namek with the battle against Freiza, and Kami, the guardian of the earth  
and Piccolo's 'other-half', for the battle against Cell and this is when he became a Super Namek.  
  
A year after the Cell games, Piccolo goes to visit the Son family and is greeted by a surprise: A woman from a  
race he thought only existed in stories, who immediately challenges him to a battle. To his dismay, she beats him  
in combat and looking for a challenge, he invites her to train with him. Over time, Piccolo begans to have strange  
feelings for the woman (who by the way, is Jesscheaux like duh!) and he falls in love with her. It takes him a long  
time to admit it but he finally does as his life is slipping away on the battleground after his fight with Newton  
in the first Spectronian battle for earth. He goes to the other world with King Kai and is wished back about a month  
later with Jesscheaux.  
  
Piccolo is one of two Nameks who live on planet earth, and his favorite things are mediation and training.  
His signature attack is the makankosoppo or Special Beam Cannon, which is a pink and yellow screw beam that   
penetrates anything it touches. Other attacks are the: Masenko, Laser eyes, bi or tri-form and he is able   
to regenerate any part of his body as long as he still has his head. His antenna allow psychic communication.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Name: Krillin   
  
Gender: Male  
  
Age: 31  
  
Race: Human  
  
Hair: None, but it would be black  
  
Skin: Tan, and his forehead has 6 orange dots tattooed on it  
  
Weight: another I don't know  
  
Status: One of the strongest (and shortest) humans, best friend of Goku and Reyanne, boyfriend of Juuhachi-gou  
  
Bio: Krillin has been Goku's best friend since they first met each other when they were twelve. He's been through  
almost all of the battles for earth, and has died twice. He's really really short, much shorter than any of the Z  
warriors and even shorter than the women of DBZ too. Krillin is an all around nice guy and would do anything  
for his friends. He's had a huge crush on Juuhachi-gou ever since she kissed him that one day, and now they've finally  
gotten together a year after the Cell games.   
  
Krillin comes to visit on the day that the two Spectronian girls crash on earth and he becomes fast friends with Reyanne.  
They become training partners and Reyanne meets 18 and they're like the 3 musketeers now. Krillin suggests getting  
Yamcha and Tien for the first spectronian battle for earth and becomes jealous of Reyanne and Yamcha but soon gets  
over it. In the first battle, he's taken out rather quickly but later on he finds the two new Spectronians who  
stole the Dragonballs and alerts the others.  
  
Krillin's most famous attack is his Kienzan, or Destructo Disk. It's like a frizbee of pure energy that can slice  
through mountains. (and your head if you're not careful) He also uses the Kamehameha and the Taio-ken, or Solar Flare.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Name: Son Goku (Kakarott)  
  
Gender: Male  
  
Age: 30  
  
Race: Saiyan  
  
Hair: Black and spiky  
  
Skin: Tan  
  
Weight: Beats me, I don't know why the heck I bother putting this here!  
  
Status: Super Saiyan, Savior of earth on numerous occasions, husband of Chi-chi, and father of Gohan,   
and later Goten.  
  
Bio: Goku is from the destroyed race of Saiyans. He was sent to planet earth as a baby to destroy it, as is  
the custom of his people, but fell on his head one day and forgot his entire mission. His Saiyan name is  
Kakarott, and Vegeta still refuses to call him anything else. Goku has saved the world many many times and  
through his adventures he met his wife, Chi-chi and they were married many years later. They have one son,  
Gohan, who is half Saiyan/half Human. Later on, Goten is born. Some of the many villains he's fought are:  
Piccolo Damiou, Freiza, the Androids, and Cell.  
  
Goku became the legendary SuperSaiyan when Frieza killed Krillin on planet Namek and he saved the universe from  
his wrath after a long and hard battle. He is thought to be from a third class Saiyan family, but is the strongest  
being in the universe.  
  
Goku went to fetch Gohan to his studies one day (hey, Chi-chi made him!) and when he got back, two strange girls  
were in his home. The introductions began and Jesscheaux recognized Goku and told him who they were. They had  
originally wanted to keep a low profile. Goku becomes really good friends with the girls and even teaches   
Jesscheaux the Kamehameha wave. Goku fights in the first Spectronian battle for earth, but is unable to defeat the  
notorious Newton. He also collected the Dragonballs that were used later.  
  
The Kamehameha is Goku's signature attack and it is a ball of Ki (the color differs) that is charged in the palm  
of the hands, in a clamshell shape, and then thrusted at the enemy when ready. His other attacks are Kaioken,  
Genki Dama, and zanzoken techniques. (heck, Goku's really really strong and fast, so anything he does can hurt you!)  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Name: Son Gohan  
  
Gender: Male  
  
Age: 12  
  
Race: Half Saiyan/ Half Human  
  
Hair: Black, longish, and spiky  
  
Skin: Whitish tan  
  
Weight: I really have no clue  
  
Status: Super Saiyan, son of Goku, best friend of Piccolo, defeater of Cell  
  
Bio: Gohan is the son of the Famous Son Goku. He was the first Saiyan to go SSJ2 and doing thus, defeated  
the horrible enemy android Cell. As a young boy, Gohan was trained by Piccolo and began Piccolo's first real friend.  
The two are still pretty close.   
  
Gohan meets the Spectronians at about the same time as Goku and is rather shy around them. He takes part in the first  
Spectronian battle by teaming up with Goku with a giant Kamehameha. Sadly, he's not very helpful in the battle and   
almost dies.   
  
Gohan's signature attack is the Masenko, which is a ball of energy that's thrown from your upraised, triangle-position  
hands. He can also perform the kamehameha.  
  
  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Name: Yamcha   
  
Gender: Male  
  
Age: Was 34 but now 16 (a freak accident with the Dragonballs after the Cell games warped him back into a teenager)  
  
Race: Human  
  
Hair: Short and black  
  
Skin: Tan; has two scars on his face, one slash across his left eye and a cross on his cheek  
  
Weight: nope, I don't know his either  
  
Status: Weakest of the Z warriors, best friend of Puar and Tien, husband of Reyanne  
  
Bio: Much of Yamcha's childhood is unknown, but once he hit his teen years, he became a desert bandit, who  
robbed everyone. He followed Son Goku in order to steal the Dragonballs, but ended up befriending him instead.  
Yamcha has a blue cat shapshifter for a friend, named Puar. She helped him steal stuff but now is also friends  
with all the Z warriors.   
  
Yamcha has always helped out with all the enemies, but never became much of a fighter. After the Cell  
games, he has an accident (that coincidentally was never mentioned in TSR, so I'm mentioning it now) with  
the Dragonballs and becomes 16 years old again. He and Tien have a house on the eastern side of Satan City,  
and they train together there. Krillin and Reyanne came to call upon them 6 months after Reyanne first landed  
on earth, and soon she and Yamcha begin to get closer. Reyanne fights with Yamcha and beats him sorely, but  
then they begin to train together for the upcoming battle.  
  
Yamcha is the first one taken out in the first Spectronian battle for earth, but he doesn't die. After that,  
he and Reyanne decide to elope and spend their honeymoon in Hawaii. Two weeks later, they sense Jesscheaux's  
death and come rushing back in order to stop the new Spectronians.  
  
Yamcha's best attack is his Wolf Fang Fist, in which he attacks his opponent with a slew of super punches, supposedly  
with the spirit of the wolf behind them. In other words, he just punches really fast.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Name: Newton  
  
Gender: Male  
  
Age: 20  
  
Race: Spectronian  
  
Hair: long and straight; Varies  
  
Skin: Varies  
  
Weight: 160  
  
Status: Evil tyrant and selfish destroyer of Spectrum, son of the late King Katera, brother of Isacc, killer of Piccolo  
  
Bio: Newton became king of Spectrum after his father's untimely death and continued his evil works. Newton is the   
leader of the darkside, a group of horrific Spectronians who do anything they can to sway everyone to their evil  
ways and obey Newton's every command. Newton has a younger brother that is like his right-hand man, named Isaac.  
He selfishly made a decision to destroy Spectrum in order that he would be the most powerful being in the universe.  
He has a deep-seated jealousy of Jesscheaux's power and when he finds she is alive, rushes to earth, to either destroy  
her, or to make her his queen. Newton had fallen in love with her when he was trying to sway Jesscheaux to the   
darkside, but she wouldn't be won.  
  
He comes to earth, seeking Jesscheaux and when he finds her he takes out all of the Z warriors. He has a long battle  
with Piccolo and kills him at the end of it. He is killed by Jesscheaux when she becomes legendary and dies at the   
hand of her Screaming Vortex.  
  
Newton is seen wearing a white and metallic body suit and a space helmet, which he soon discards. His hair comes  
down to his waist, and he is very proud of it, tying it in a knot when he goes into battle.   
  
His ultimate attack is the Ultraviolet Lightning, in which he creates a purple cloud above the victim, and then triggers  
a deadly violet bolt to course through their body, leaving a huge scar along the body. No one has ever survived it.  
He is also seen using the Rainbow Tunnel, and Omega Wave.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Name: Isaac  
  
Gender: Male  
  
Age: 18  
  
Race: Spectronian  
  
Hair: short and spiky, Varies  
  
Skin: Varies  
  
Weight: he's lanky  
  
Status: Second legendary Spectronian, brother of Newton  
  
Bio: Isacc is the late King Katera's second son, and he is just as evil as his brother Newton. Isaac was Newton's  
right hand man for as long as he could remember and was the key in getting Pulsar converted to the darkside.  
He was one of two Spectronians that Newton chose to spare when he destroyed Spectrum and they were traveling   
together. Newton sensed Jesscheaux and went after her, saying he would call for him soon. When the call  
reached him, he took off for earth ASAP but his ship got caught in an ether storm. By the time Isaac made it  
to earth Newton was already dead. Isaac then decided to watch Jesscheaux from afar and he found out about the  
Dragonballs.   
  
Isaac, along with Pulsar, steals the Dragonballs, only to be discovered by Jesscheaux. A chase ensues and Isaac   
threatens to destroy the Dragonballs if Jesscheaux doesn't stay away. He threatens her life with a large Super Nova  
Blast and then uses the balls to wish for immortality.....he fails. Isaac hurriedly thinks of another wish and wishes  
to become a legendary Spectronian. The transformation takes place and he hurls the giant blast at Jesscheaux.  
He has a short-lived battle with her and mocks her, eventually killing her with the Ultraviolet lightning.  
  
Isaac is killed by Pulsar, the other Spectronian who will be explained next, along with Reyanne who rushed back  
from Hawaii. He seems to have a crush on her, but it never really shows.  
  
Isaac uses alot of Super Nova Blasts and of course, the ULtraviolet lightning. He wears the same type of outfit  
that Newton did.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Name: Pulsar (McKae)  
  
Gender: Male  
  
Age: 19  
  
Race: Spectronian  
  
Hair: straight and shoulder-length; varies  
  
Skin: Varies  
  
Weight: 140  
  
Status: Lost Prince of Spectrum, THE Legendary Spectronian, adopted brother of Jesscheaux and Reyanne, and  
King of New Spectrum.  
  
Bio: Pulsar was the first and only son of King Nova and Queen Idicia of Spectrum. He was only a baby when the  
kingdom was overthrown by the darkside which was then headed by Newton's father, Katera. The royal family sent   
their son away to one of the villages and he was placed upon the McKae family's doorstep. They adopted him as  
one of their own and he and Jesscheaux were best friends for as long as they could remember. Thus, Pulsar knew  
nothing of his past and Katera took over the throne. Pulsar was raised as an ordinary Spectronian and one day he  
was converted to the dark side by Isaac. He ran away from home at the age of 16 and wasn't seen by Jesscheaux,  
or any of the McKae family, until the second Spectronian battle for earth.  
  
Pulsar is one of two Spectronians that Newton decided to spare when he destroyed Spectrum, he reaches earth,   
10 months after Jesscheaux and Reyanne. Jesscheaux is shocked to see him again and she is upset that he   
joined the darkside. After Isaac kills Jesscheaux in the second Spectronian battle for earth, Pulsar realizes  
that he's wrong and turns on Isaac. Isaac knocks him unconcious and he has a vision from his father, King Nova,  
that tells him of his past and prods him towards the future. He awakens and begins a fierce battle with Isaac  
in which he goes legendary and becomes THE legendary Spectronian, for his wings are bright blue, and his colors  
are only purple and blue, the sign of a true king based upon the legends from the old days.  
  
After the second Spectronian battle for earth, Pulsar contacts King Kai, who finds the whereabouts of the   
Spectronians who survived Spectrum's destruction. They are located on New Namek, and Pulsar, along with, Goku,  
Reyanne, and Yamcha, go to New Namek to visit and so that Pulsar can claim his title as King.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Name: Leray McKae  
  
Gender: Male  
  
Age: 42  
  
Race: Spectronian  
  
Hair: short and curly; Varies  
  
Skin: Varies  
  
Weight: hahaha  
  
Status: Father of Jesscheaux and Reyanne  
  
Bio: Leray is a typical Spectronian, and the Father of Jesscheaux, Reyanne, and Collin. He takes in Pulsar  
as a baby and raises him as one of his own. Leray is devastated to be separated from his daughters, but is  
reunited with Reyanne after the second Spectronian battle for earth. He meets Yamcha and Goku at that time  
and welcomes Yamcha to the family.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Name: Aleeson McKae  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Age: 42  
  
Race: Spectronian  
  
Hair: Longish and semi-wavy; Varies  
  
Skin: Varies  
  
Weight: as if  
  
Status: Mother of Jesscheaux and Reyanne  
  
Bio: Aleeson is Leray McKae's wife. She is the mother of Jesscheaux, Reyanne, and Collin. She loves Pulsar very  
dearly and is glad to see him when he returns to them on New Namek. She desparetly wants grandchildren and nags  
Reyanne to have kids right away. She is also very distraught to hear that her firstborn child was killed and  
becomes very upset, only to be told by Reyanne what happens and then is relieved, wanting to know if Jesscheaux  
found a 'man' of her own yet. She can't wait to meet Piccolo and makes Reyanne promise that they will visit her  
once a week.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Name: Collin McKae  
  
Gender: Male  
  
Age: 13  
  
Race: Spectronian  
  
Hair: very short; Varies  
  
Skin: Varies  
  
Weight: 110 (it's a miracle, I know his weight!)  
  
Status: Brother of Jesscheaux and Reyanne, Spectronian skateboarder extraordinare  
  
Bio: Collin McKae is Jesscheaux and Reyanne's younger brother. He escapes in the McKae's 3 person  
spacepod when Spectrum is destroyed. Collin is a skateboarder who is very talented for his age. He built  
his own half-pipe and is the best skateboarder on Spectrum. (and now New Namek) He befriends Yamcha right  
away when Pulsar and company visit New Namek.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Name: Tenshinhan (Tien for short)  
  
Gender: Male  
  
Age: 34  
  
Race: Human  
  
Hair: None, but he has a third eye!  
  
Skin: Tanish  
  
Weight: I don't have a clue  
  
Status: The world's strongest human(I have conclusive evidence so there!), Chaoutzu's body guard, Yamcha and Chaoutzu's   
best friend  
  
Bio: Started out as a 'bad guy' He was trained by the Crane Master and learned many of his techniques which he   
perfected and made his own. He comes to know Chaoutzu later on and becomes his body guard. The two quickly become  
best friends and Tien is very protective of him. He idolized Tao Pai Pai, but later learned that he was very evil.  
Tien fights with Tao Pai Pai and gets a scar across his chest from the battle. Later, he joins up with Goku and  
helps to defeat Daimaou.  
  
Tien is Yamcha's best friend and they are roommates in the eastern part of the city. One day while they're relaxing,  
Krillin flies in with a foreign visitor to ask for their help in an upcoming battle. It's Reyanne. She uses her  
knowledge transfer on Tien and he learns of all the Spectronians. Tien trains hard for the battle but is taken  
out by Newton 2nd along with Krillin. He survives and goes on to be Krillin's training partner when Reyanne deserted  
him for Yamcha.  
  
Tien has a third eye that gives him special powers. He is a telepath and he and Chaoutzu can read each other's thoughts.  
His most powerful attack is the Kikoho in which he places his hands in a triangle position in front of them and sends  
waves of raw energy down upon his enemy. This attack is very straining on the body and uses alot of energy when done.  
His other attacks include:  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
That's the first installment of the bios, go on to the 2nd one that finishes them off. On a note: Chaoutzu and Puar  
do NOT get their own because they go along with Tien and Yamcha and are mentioned in their bios. 


	3. Character bios2

TSR character bios continued...  
  
Written by: Jesscheaux  
  
  
Author's notes: My stupid computer's Notepad wouldn't let me fit all of them so I was forced to start a new one!  
I really hope I don't leave anybody out. I'm going for putting all the characters that appear in my story's bio.  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Name: Vegeta Briefs  
  
Gender: Male  
  
Age: 35  
  
Race: Saiyan  
  
Eyes: Black  
  
Hair: Very tall and spiky black hair  
  
Skin: Tan  
  
Weight: That's a good question  
  
Status: Super Saiyan, Prince of all Saiyans, rival of Kakarott, mate of Bulma, father of Trunks  
  
Bio: Vegeta is the Saiyan Prince from the once great Planet of Vegetasai. He and Goku are the two true survivors  
left of the great warrior race of Saiyans. Vegeta was a mercenary for Frieza his whole life after the tyrant destroyed  
his home planet. He destroyed thousands of other planets and was feared across the galaxy. He comes to earth on a  
signal from a dying Radditz along with his partner, Nappa. They have a long battle with the Z warriors but Vegeta  
is still no match for Goku. Goku beats him and the others left behind (Krillin, Gohan) Go to Planet Namek for the  
Dragonballs so they can wish back their comrades. Vegeta follows them hoping to steal the balls and wish for   
immortality.   
  
He ends up dying on Namek but is wished back and transported to earth. There he stays at Capsule Corp with Bulma  
and the two somehow fall in love and Trunks is born. Vegeta trains harder than ever with the coming threat of the  
androids and eventually becomes a Super Saiyan after a trip to outer space. He is beaten by android #18 and later  
lets 2nd form Cell get away with absorbing #18 and then he is beaten by Cell. But later on, Vegeta is the key in  
getting Cell to weaken so that Gohan can finally destroy him with the Kamehameha.   
  
Vegeta is getting tired of having no challenges on Earth and one night he senses a strange energy coming to earth.  
He wonders if it's good or evil and or if it's even real. It turns out to be Jesscheaux and Reyanne and Vegeta has  
a few sparring matches with Jesscheaux. He trains alone in the Spirit and Time room for the battle with Newton and is the  
first to significantly battle Newton. He can't really do any damage and his energy is draining, so Goku and Gohan help  
him out but they all get injured by a giant Super Nova Blast. Later on, Vegeta helps to find the renegade Spectronians  
that stole the dragonballs.   
  
His attacks include: Final Flash, Gallic Gun, and Big Bang Attack.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Name: Bulma Briefs  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Age: 34  
  
Race: Human  
  
Eyes: Blue  
  
Hair: Aqua blue, the style changes frequently  
  
Skin: Pale peach  
  
Weight: she's underweight if anything  
  
Status: World's richest woman, World's greatest genius, Wife of Vegeta, Mother of Trunks  
  
Bio: Bulma is the first person that Goku ever meets on earth. She finds out that he has a Dragonball and offers to let  
him come with her (and bring his DB) so that she can gather them all and make a wish. Bulma is very loud and often has  
a temper. She oogles some of their enemies too (including Vegeta) Bulma meets Yamcha and the two of them go out for a  
long time, but eventually break up during the three years before the android attack. Bulma takes care of Vegeta when he   
destroys the gravity machine and she worries about him. They somehow fall in love and Bulma gives birth to Trunks.  
  
Bulma is working diligently on her experiments and all of a sudden a huge group of people (headed by Goku) interrupt  
her. They ask for her help in finding out when the evil Newton will reach earth. She finds out and tells them it'll be  
about 5 months. Later on, she helps Jesscheaux find the perfect wedding dress.   
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Name: Trunks Briefs  
  
Gender: Male  
  
Age: 1 in TSR 3 in TSR2  
  
Race: Half Saiyan/Half Human  
  
Eyes: Blue  
  
Hair: 'bowl-cut' straight and lavender  
  
Skin: Tan  
  
Weight: beats me  
  
Status: Son of Vegeta and Bulma, friend of Goten and Pikkon (in TSR2)  
  
Bio: Trunks is the only son of Vegeta and Bulma. He is a little trouble-maker but still very strong. He was born  
around the time of the Cell games. Trunks is good friends with Goten and becomes friends with Pikkon soon after.  
(more to come when my story develops)  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Name: King Kai  
  
Gender: Male  
  
Age: ???  
  
Race: Kaio  
  
Eyes: We never see them, he always wears sunglasses  
  
Hair: None, but he has two insect-like antennae  
  
Skin: Bright Blue  
  
Weight: I dunno  
  
Status: Guardian of the North sector of the universe, friend of Goku, 'Guru' of the afterlife for NS  
  
Bio: King Kai is one of four Kaios who look over the four quadrants of the universe. He guards the north sector.  
When anyone dies, they travel down the Snake Way until they reach his planet. He trained Goku, Yamcha, Tien, Chaoutzu,  
and Piccolo when they died. He trains Piccolo again after he dies in the first Spectronian battle for earth and then  
later on Jesscheaux when she dies in the 2nd Spectronian battle for earth. During our story, he allows Piccolo to  
talk to Jesscheaux telepathically and later on he uses Jesscheaux's ki as a guide to search the galaxy to see if  
any Spectronians survived the destruction of Planet Spectrum.   
  
King Kai likes to make jokes, but he isn't very good at it. He also loves cars. He has a pet monkey named Bubbles  
and a cricket named Gregory. King Kai teaches Goku the Kaioken and the Spirit Bomb, but King Kai never performs any  
sort of attacks. Everyone just figures if he can teach them all that cool stuff, he must be really strong and not  
to be challenged :)  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Name: Android 18 (Juuhachi-gou)  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Age: 18; That is the age she was made into an android, so she will look immortally that age, in   
reality her age is uncertain.  
  
Race: Cyborg  
  
Eyes: Ice blue  
  
Hair: Shoulder-length, straight and blonde  
  
Skin: Pale peach  
  
Weight: Hmmm, she's skinny  
  
Status: Former evil android persuer of Goku, Sister of #17, girlfriend of Krillin(and later wife)  
  
Bio: Android #18 used to be a regular human girl until the evil Dr. Gero turned her into a cyborg. How this and when  
this was done is not known and we know nothing of her past. She and her twin brother #17 ravaged some towns and  
stole a car and a bunch of clothes along with Android 16 (who is now dead. and #17 is not seen in TSR) She fights  
Vegeta and beats him really bad but later on, he becomes much stronger than her and she can't beat him. Krillin   
spared her life by not using the controller Bulma invented to destroy her. She kisses Krillin on the cheek before  
the Cell games and Krillin falls for her. AFter the battle #18 is very confused and is hiding out at the lookout when  
Krillin makes a wish for the bombs in her and #17 to be removed. She flies off soon after confronting him but later  
on they get together (we don't know how but they are boyfriend/girlfriend in TSR and then are married in TSR2)  
  
#18 does not particpate in any of the Spectronian battles for earth. She has a limitless supply of energy and her  
ki cannot be sensed.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Name: Son Chi-chi  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Age: 30  
  
Race: Human  
  
Eyes: Obsidian  
  
Hair: Long, straight and black; usually pulled back into a bun on top with two long strands hanging down in front  
  
Skin: Light tan  
  
Weight: Also skinny  
  
Status: mate of Goku, mother of Gohan  
  
Bio: Chi-chi is one tough woman! She used to compete in martial arts tournaments and she even fought with Goku once.  
Chi-chi met Goku when they were 12 and her dad promised for them to be married. Years later when they're about 18,  
Goku and Chi-chi get married and later have Gohan and much later Goten. Chi-chi wants Gohan to become a great scholar  
and she makes him study all the time.   
  
Chi-chi isn't really as mean as people make her out to be. Sure, she has her moments (especially with the frying pan  
and the driver's license thing) but she's really an all around good mother and wife. Goku loves her very much as  
does Gohan but Piccolo can't stand her!   
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Name: Dende  
  
Gender: Umm...guy?  
  
Age: Unknown, probably the same as Gohan  
  
Race: Namek  
  
Eyes: Black  
  
Hair: None, but he has antennas  
  
Skin: Green with pink patches on the arms, legs and stomach  
  
Weight: No clue  
  
Status: Guardian of earth, friend of Jesscheaux and Piccolo  
  
Bio: Dende used to live on the original Planet Namek before it was destroyed by Frieza. Later on, he was wished  
to earth and then after 2 Namekian years spent on earth, the Namekians wished for a new planet and Dende went with  
them, much to Gohan's dismay because they had become good friends. Later on, right before the Cell games, Piccolo  
and Kami fuse into one being again and the dragonballs disappear. Goku uses his instant transmission to go to  
New Namek and he finds Dende and asks him to be the new guardian. Dende gladly agrees and then comes to earth and  
makes a new set of dragonballs that can grant 2 wishes instead of one.  
  
Dende and Piccolo don't get along that great, but they still tolerate each other. Dende is very watchful and takes  
his job seriously most of the time. He adores Jesscheaux when Piccolo takes her back to the lookout and he always  
gets Jesscheaux with his making water for dinner.  
  
Dende is classified as a healer and that's what he does best is heal. He does not fight. He also carries the same  
stick that Kami used to.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
Those were all the ones from the original story, now for the characters added in TSR Part 2: The Namektronian Saga  
in the order they appear:  
  
  
  
  
  
Name: Son Goten  
  
Gender: Male  
  
Age: 1   
  
Race: Half Saiyan/Half Human  
  
Eyes: Black  
  
Hair: just like Goku's  
  
Skin: Tan  
  
Weight: your guess is as good as mine  
  
Status: Son of Goku and Chi-chi, brother of Gohan, friend of Trunks and Pikkon  
  
Bio: Goten is so adorable! He makes a great best friend for Trunks (and now Pikkon) And in our story he is very  
young. He pretty much goes wherever Chi-chi does and cries alot! hehehe He sneaks off on the nimbus cloud with  
Gohan and Chi-chi gets pretty steamed. Awww but you can't stay mad at him! He'll become more important later on.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Name: Dr. Demento (first name unknown)  
  
Gender: Male  
  
Age: In his 40s  
  
Race: Ditziann  
  
Eyes: Blue  
  
Hair: Light brown, changes to blonde  
  
Skin: Tan  
  
Weight: heavyset  
  
Status: The chosen child of Ditzann, evil Dr. bent on universe domination, kidnapper of the Z warriors  
  
Bio: This guy is a lunatic! He's a brilliant genius who invented millions of new techologies, his best creation  
being the space/time manipulator. It can be used to freeze anything in time. (no, I did not steal that from the  
'clock-stoppers' movie, I got that idea a year or two ago) He is from the planet Ditziann, which is full of morons.  
He destroys the planet, along with all of it's inhabitants except a pair of boy twins and their younger sister. He   
has universe domination in mind and the way he will achieve it is by cloning a supreme race. This is found in   
Pikkon, the first Namektronian. Dr. Demento had researched many races and found half the capabilities he needed for  
his perfect warrior in Spectronians and Nameks. He found Jesscheaux and Piccolo and had been watching them for awhile.  
He discovers the Namektronian and kidnaps Reyanne, Yamcha, Krillin and 18 and holds them hostage.  
  
His plan succeeds and Jesscheaux and Piccolo come into his grasp. He loses them but never gives up on finding them,  
sending his men out everyday in a helicopter and eventually going himself. He is adamant about acquiring the   
Namektronian (he's probably the one who coined the word 'namektronian') While still searching, the Dr. has a   
mysterious invention that he is working on and finally finishes it. He also does an experiment on his twin minions  
and puts them in what he calls, "intelligence chambers". However, they have the opposite effect, making them dumber!  
  
While he still has the 4 hostages, Goku and Gohan try to rescue them, but the Dr. only freezes them also. He does  
experiments on Gohan and the other four, turning them into zombie slaves at his beck and call but he keeps Goku   
normal because he wants him to locate Piccolo and use his instant transmission to transport him to Jesscheaux and  
Piccolo so that he can steal the Namektronian.  
  
The Dr. doesn't use special attacks, he just has his superior intelligence and gadgets for just about everything  
you can think of. The ones seen are: Intelligence chambers, the mysterious machine(which will be revealed later)  
the space/time manipulator, the mind probe, and a control that can make things disappear and reappear where ever  
he wants them to. He also has a plane that can be turned into a house, machines for moving things about so he never  
has to lift a finger, and a huge lab on an island in the middle of the ocean.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Name: Millie  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Age: 18  
  
Race: Ditziann  
  
Eyes: Blue  
  
Hair: Long, straight and blonde  
  
Skin: pale peach  
  
Weight: Normal sized  
  
Status: Sister of Lloyd and Floyd, Dr. Demento's helper  
  
Bio: Millie is the younger sister of Dr. Demento's twin henchmen. She was one of 4 (including Dr. Demento) Ditzianns  
that were spared from the planet's destruction. She goes with Dr. Demento when he kidnaps the first four Z senshi and  
she is always helping him with stuff and bringing him stuff. Millie is not extremely stupid but she's not the brightest  
crayon in the box either.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Name: Floyd  
  
Gender: Male  
  
Age: 21  
  
Race: Ditziann  
  
Eyes: Blue  
  
Hair: short, straight, and blonde  
  
Skin: Tan  
  
Weight: Very skinny  
  
Status: Twin of Lloyd, one of Dr. Demento's henchmen, wolf-mutant  
  
Bio: "Dumb" This guy is one of a pair of twins that were spared from Ditziann's explosion. He is extremely stupid.  
Floyd knocks out Piccolo with a frying pan and does everything that Dr. Demento says. He and Lloyd are placed inside the  
'intelligence' chambers but it only makes them dumber. Floyd fights Goku and in the process discovers his hidden power as   
a wolf-mutant and he almost beats Goku but only renders him unconscious. He goes to train with Lloyd to develop their   
mutant skills.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Name: Lloyd  
  
Gender: Male  
  
Age: 21  
  
Race: Ditziann  
  
Eyes: Blue  
  
Hair: Short straight and blonde  
  
Skin: Tan  
  
Weight: Very skinny  
  
Status: Twin of Floyd, One of Dr. Demento's henchman, wolf-mutant  
  
Bio: "Dumber" Is the other twin that Dr. Demento saved from Ditziann's explosion. He is just as stupid as Floyd, if not  
more so. He helps Dr. Demento by knocking Jesscheaux out with frying pan and does his every bidding. His trip in  
the 'intelligence chambers' does him no good and makes him more idiotic. Lloyd turns into a wolf mutant when his brother  
Floyd does because they are telepathically linked. Lloyd helps capture Piccolo and Goku and later goes and trains with   
Floyd to hone his wolf-mutant powers.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Name: Pikkon Daimaou  
  
Gender: Male  
  
Age: 0-1  
  
Race: Namektronian  
  
Eyes: Black  
  
Hair: None, but he has antennas  
  
Skin: 'normal' color is light green but he has the spectronian ability to colorshift so it varies  
  
Weight: I dunno  
  
Status: The first Namektronian, Son of Piccolo and Jesscheaux, friend of Trunks and Goten  
  
Bio: Pikkon is born on an island in the middle of the ocean after Jesscheaux and a pregnant Piccolo were stranded  
there. He is so adorable and looks mostly like his father but has the personality of his mother. Pikkon learns to  
walk and talk about a month after he is born. Being half namek, he grows up really fast. They leave the island after  
a month and Jesscheaux and Piccolo find Goku and head towards him. Vegeta ends up 'babysitting' Pikkon and Pikkon  
takes an instant liking to the Prince. He calls him 'Uncle Vegeta'. Pikkon learns some of Vegeta's attacks and  
Vegeta actually likes the 'brat'.  
  
(more to come when I write more to TSR2)  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
* * *  
  
Ok, and there is one more TSR story that needs a Bio and that would be: "TSR: The Maverick Threat" It has my friend  
Steve's character because he is added in.  
  
Name: Steven Kunz  
  
Gender: Male  
  
Age: 16  
  
Race: Human   
  
Eyes: Green  
  
Hair: Dark Brown  
  
Skin: White  
  
Weight: I'm not telling!  
  
Status: Plane walker, friend of Jesscheaux   
  
Bio: Appearance Summary: Steven Kunz is an 15 year old Human Fan Author with short brown hair, green eyes. He has a   
normal/stocky build.  
  
History: Steven owns a comic world called "New Author on the Block." He suddenly became an author at 15 years  
of age when his computer suddenly short-circuited and transferred him to him into his own comic world.  
  
Ever since that incident, Steven had decided to wander around multiple fan comics and fan fiction world so that he  
can become the most powerful fan author in all of the parallel universes. When he had wandered into his first fan fiction,  
he met Riko, a Sailor Senshi, who was a fan fiction character of one of his friends. They became close friends, but the   
relationship was to be short lived because he was accidentally transferred into other fan fiction worlds.  
  
When he returned to his comic world, it was destroyed. He searched for the destroyers. This eventually led up to   
the encounter of the Ultra Mavericks, which are basically the oldest Mavericks in the known world. They are basically  
alternate Versions of Megaman X, Cell, and Double in his transformed state from Megaman X4. He defeated them and restored  
his comic world. He decided to take a break from his comic world and wander more fan fiction worlds. The Ultra Mavericks  
are now trying to follow him wherever he goes, in hopes that he will die by their hands.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
More to come when the villains of Twisted Fates appear.   
  
Ok peeps, I hope you enjoyed these a sort've a shortcut to reading TSR and to finding out about the characters, but  
all these bios were written by me (except for Steven Kunz's because he wrote that one) from what I know about DBZ  
and what happens in my story to the characters so please don't take them. 


	4. Scenes that were cut

Scenes cut from TSR and TSR2  
  
Written by: Jesscheaux  
  
Disclaimer: I did not invent, nor do I own, DB/Z/GT or any of the characters except for the ones  
I created (Jesscheaux, Reyanne, etc).  
  
Author's Notes: Welcome to another of the TSR special extras. My original copies of TSR and TSR2:TNS  
were written in long hand in a notebook and/or binder. Never in a million years when I started writing  
my first DBZ fic did I think that I'd ever put it on the web. Guess I was wrong. My story was originally  
on a Nail shrine site and then I put it on Dragonworldz.net (the webmistress, Nekochan, inspired me and  
was the one that made me want to put my story on the net) and then I discovered fanfiction.net which is  
the perfect idea when you think about it. You put up your stories for everyone to read and they in turn  
do the same thing. There is instant feedback and if people review your stories, you'll go review theirs.  
  
Ok, so on to the point. When I typed out TSR and TSR2 on my computer, I had to take out alot of errors and  
stuff that sounded stupid. I had to cut a few scenes also, but here's where I'm going to share them with  
you. Most of them are from TSR. I'll also put what part of the story it occurs at. I hope you ENJOI!!!  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
The opening scene:  
  
  
"You're cheatin' heart........" the old radio drawled into the clear night air. In the background, the  
Clickety-click of fingers typing on the computer keyboard could be heard.  
  
Bulma looked up: "Vegeta? What ARE you listening to?"  
  
"Oh nothing," he replied, "Just a little 'old school' country'."  
  
(A/N BWAHAHAHAHA As IF Vegeta would listen to country music, especially Hank Williams! Good thing I cut that  
scene)  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
When I did the original draft of my fic, Future Trunks was supposed to be in it. Consequently, the original   
title I picked for it was "Two SSJs and a Genius" it was supposed to be a V/B/T family fic because I was   
nuts about Trunks at the time...oy vay... Anyway, this was the original part where Vegeta checks on Trunks:  
  
  
".....why don't you see what Trunks is up to?" Bulma suggested and then that was all she said for at least a  
half an hour....you know Bulma! She turned backt o her computer and typed away as if she had never stopped.  
  
Vegeta searched for his son but he wasn't inside. (Typical Trunks,) he thought (Always outside training away  
to please me. If only he knew howproud I am of him already, afterall he has saved the world a couple of times)  
The old saying came to his mind that made him swell with even more pride 'Like father, like son'.  
  
He stepped out into the cool night air to find Trunks just standing there staring at the star-filled sky.  
Vegeta came and stood behind his son. Trunks turned his head halfway and smiled, "Father, isn't it a beautiful  
night?"  
  
Vegeta didn't reply, he just just kept silently searching the sky in hopes of an answer.  
  
Trunks' smile vanished as he saw that look in Vegeta's eyes. (He's thinking about battles) It had been many years   
since any kind of evil threatened teh earth and Vegeta's Saiyan blood thirsted for adventure. But tonight, there was  
something new in his eyes. Trunks could feel the tensionrising as his father continued to stare into space.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Hmmmm?" Vegeat started from his reverie and replied: "I sense something, Trunks. Something as never was before felt"  
(A/N talk about your screwed up wording)  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It isn't clear to me yet, but I think something catastrophic will soon occur."  
  
"Is is one of our old enemies?"  
  
Vegeta finally looked at Trunks, "No my son, it is a power far greater." (A/N: Aagh! I can't believe it, Vegeta is  
almost being nice right there! and he called Trunks his son instead of his brat!)  
  
As Vegeta drifted off again, he wondered why he hadn't felt this before. Perhaps he should ask Kakarott if he also   
sensed it. But maybe it was just wishful thinking in hopes of an adventure; something to be conquered.  
  
(Only time will tell.) thought Vegeta.  
  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Dude, I do not know what possessed me to put this next scene in my first draft! It's iNsAnE!!!! This is right after  
Jesscheaux and Piccolo reach the lookout and are bored. The day right before they start their 'intense training'  
(et al, right after J's sparring match with Vegeta):  
  
  
"......Sounds good, hmmmm. Hey wait here a second, Piccolo!" Jesscheaux ranto her roomon the lookout for a minute  
and returned witha portable CD player and a mound of CDs and Tapes. She placed a disk in the machine and waited a  
few moments. A DCTalk song (A/N My favorite band is DCTalk they are a contemporary Christian band, alot of the  
scenes I cut-and some I even kept-have references to DCTalk) blared over the speakers and she started dancing and  
singing.  
  
Piccolo stared at her with his eyes wide open. "What ARE you doing?!" he asked incredulously.  
  
"What does it look like, moron?" Jesscheaux retorted.  
  
"Uhhh, some kind of weird exercise?"   
  
"NO! Well, nevermind. This is my favorite music group DCTalk (A/N: see? told ya!) She flipped(turned) it off and s  
started rummaging through the stack of CDs "Anything you want to hear? I've got *NSYNC, Backstreet Boys, Brad Paisley,  
Alan Jackson, Beethoven, Supertones, Carman...... Well?" she asked expectantly.  
  
Piccolo handed her a cassette of his own and said: "Here, put this on, it's MY favorite."  
  
She placed the cassette in the player and pressed play (A/N: ooooh yeah, real tough, go figure that one out) Soft music  
flated through the air.  
  
"Hmmm...you're quite a classy guy!"  
  
"It's my meditation music." he answered.  
  
She let the music play and walked over to Piccolo who ws sitting crosslegged on the floor....  
  
(A/N: I TOLD YOU IT WAS INSANE! Oy vey..... oh well I hope yougot a kick out of it)  
  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
A scene where Reyanne is suppossed to mispronounce Yamcha's name to Yamucha and begin calling him that right after  
R and Y's sparring match:  
  
"Oh no!" cried Reyanne, "Are you allright, Yamucha?" she said, acidentally mispronouncing his name.  
  
"Yeah," he said and stood up. "What did you call me?"  
  
"I think I said 'Yamucha'sorry, Yamcha!"  
  
"Yamucha, Yamucha...." He said, rolling the name over his tongue. "I like it! You can call me that if you want."  
  
"Really? I rather like it too."  
  
(A/N: So you see that was foolish of me to want to make her MISPRONOUNCE his name so that it would be his ORIGINAL  
name! Silly me! I couldn't have that could I, but I really like the name Yamucha although I use Yamcha. Yep I'm a   
FUNi dubber!)  
  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Right after they tell Yamcha and Tien about Newton and spar and now they're heading to meet up with the other's  
at Capsule Corp:  
  
  
"Wait!" cried Reyanne, "There's a strange noise coming from those bushes!" She locked her ki to the bushes and spread  
her hands, causing the greenery to separate. There was nothing there. "Whew! I thought Newton may have come early!"  
sighed Reyanne.   
  
"Well, let's get going now." said and impatient Krillin.  
  
(A/N: Well, you can see why I cut that scene! HAHAHA! It was totally pointless! Originally, I was going to have   
Reyanne find a little kitty cat, but hey! this is DBZ, not Barney, we don't need more cats because we already  
had Puar.)  
  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Another one of my "DCTalk moments" that really didn't need to be in there. It's right before Piccolo and Jesscheaux  
enter the Hyperbolic Time Chamber:  
  
"Ya'll will be spending a year in here so get everything you need now." Dende urged.  
  
Jesscheaux rushed away and returned moments later with her CD player and CDs and tapes. "I couldn't live a year  
without DCTalk." she explained.  
  
(A/N: Yes, I really do love DCTalk! I mean they rock! But that didn't need to be in there so I cut it.)  
  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
A scene from the hyperbolic time chamber where Jesscheaux and Piccolo are talking. A needless Spectronian trait is  
introduced and kinda dumb, so I cut it:  
  
.....Piccolo told her.  
  
She looked over at him through her rainbow vision eyes, the world and him appearing glazed over in a rainbow. He was  
so kind to her...well, most of the time.  
  
(A/N: Haha, well I got that idea when I was wearing this pair of sunglasses and when I turned a certain way, I would  
see a rainbow over everything and I thought Spectronians should have this ability.)  
  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
OMG, do you guys know what the 'cup game' is? Hehehehe, Well, in this scene--right before the Z warriors go off to  
find Newton--a few of the Z warriors are playing it. You'll see, if you recognize it, good. If not, Oh well:  
  
The Z fighters walked towards the edge of the lookout, passing Dende and Gohan who, still being children, were   
playing the cup game. A happy rhythm sounded as they tapped, clapped, and passed the paper cups to each other.  
  
Goku walked over and his shadow fell over Gohan. The game stopped abruptly. "Hiya, son." Goku said softly,  
"Whatcha playin'?"  
  
"The cup game, dad." he answered and then demonstrated again.  
  
Goku's eyes lit up, "Coool!!! I wanna play! Where'd you get this from anyway?" He asked as he joined in.  
  
"Jesscheaux taught us!"  
  
Jesscheaux looked over at the three and smiled then came to join them with her own cup. This went on for a few  
minutes with the laughter and speed of the rhythm steadily increasing, when Vegeta shouted:  
  
"ENOUGH! Kakarott! I can't take anymore of this foolishness!"  
  
The four dropped their cups and stood. "I'm sorry." Gohan said and looked down.  
  
"That's ok, son." Goku reassurred him, "It's ok to have fun, but now we have to go."  
  
"Right." Gohan answered and the joined the others.  
  
"Bye Gohan!" called out Dende as he waved to his friend, "Be careful!"  
  
"I will." Gohan repiled and saluted his Namekian friend.  
  
(A/N: So you see the pointlessness? But yes it was kinda funny, just not necessary.)  
  
  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Ah, here we have Yamcha and Reyanne's wedding plans before I had them decide to elope. This occurs right after the battle  
with Newton and they all go back to the lookout to greet their families:  
  
And so began preparations for their (Reyanne and Yamcha's) wedding. They planned it for about in a month (A/N: another  
screwed up wording but I wanted to stick with the original draft) Jesscheaux was to be the maid of honor; Tien, the  
best man.  
  
Goku, Krillin, and Vegeta would be ushers and Gohan was going to be the ringbearer. Presiding, over the service  
would be Dende. (Yes, he is a legally ordained minister now. Hello people! The internet!)   
  
Jesscheaux tried to get excited but she was so lonely without Piccolo. Reyanne tried everything she could think of to  
make her feel better. They even had a 'ladies day out' with Bulma, Chi-chi, 18 and the two sisters. No use, Jesscheaux  
would just go back and sit on the edge of the lookout searching......  
  
(A/N: Since I twisted the plot and had them elope, I figured that planning the wedding was pointless! So, that's what  
would've happened...)  
  
  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Another DCTalk reference and I even sing a huge verse. It's funny actually! The first time they try to wish back Piccolo:  
  
  
Jesscheaux was bouncing off the walls, literally, and she had her DCTalk "Nu Thang" playing as she sang along:  
  
"Word up people, we ain't about sin no more! As a matter of fact, we called boycotting sin right off the face of this  
earth! Yo Kmax! You down with that? 'I'm steppin to that' Yo T! You got my back on this boycotting sin thang?  
'You know it, home' Word up, sin you are HISTORY!"  
  
(A/N: hehehe, that is a rappish type part off of the song called 'No more'. I pictured Jesscheaux hanging from the  
ceiling like Spiderman and yelling it out at the top of her lungs. They're not sung, they're said and Kmax and T's  
comments are in the ''s those would be the 2 other members of the group)  
  
  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
This happens right after Isacc makes his wish from the dragon and blasts Jesscheaux into a crater. Jesscheaux does  
a Special Beam Cannon(Makankosoppo):  
  
  
From out of the crater her voice cried: "Not so fast, Isacc!" She stood up shakily and prepared to blast him.  
"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!!!" She hurled the tunnel at him but he quickly dodged.  
  
  
(A/N: I just didn't want Jesscheaux to use that attack because it's Piccolo's signature one.)  
  
  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
The original making of Pulsar as THE legendary Spectronian. I had him be regular and go legendary a LONG time ago,  
as you'll see. I reworked the idea and did it more indepth and had Pulsar go Legendary on the battlefield; and  
it turned out much better. Here's the first draft of Isacc and Pulsar's battle:  
  
"....But you won't live to regret it!" (Isacc)  
  
"That's what you think!" he (Pulsar) retorted and removed his large, capelike coat to reveal what he'd never told anyone:  
a pair of blue wings!  
  
Isacc's body turned white as a sheet as he stared on in wonder, "W-w-w-w-what??? You're Legendary?!" He was at the point  
of fainting when Pulsar began to tell him of his transformation:  
  
"That's right, Isacc, I am the legendary Spectronian; I've been one for quite some time now, but I've never told anyone.  
The secret of my past, never told, I can now reveal. You and Newton aren't members of the royal family, my parents were.  
Your parents had overthrown the kingdom so they could turn our people to the darkside. You and your brother are only  
peasants thrown into power by overwhelming evil! I was the lone survivor of the royal family, taken in by Jesscheaux  
and her clan who knew of what happened."  
  
"This isn't possible! You're a liar, Pulsar!" Isacc screamed in rage.  
  
"No, it's true!" a female voice said from behind him.   
  
Isacc turned rapidly to see Reyanne standing there with Yamcha in the background (A/N: Poor Yamcha, always in the background)  
  
  
"Reyanne?!" he asked incredulously, "You survived? I'm so glad!" (A/N: hahaha, he's glad! look like Isacc has a crush on  
Reyanne)  
  
"Hush, what Pulsar says is true, you are not a prince of our planet, just a low-down thief! He is our true king!"  
  
"All this time, I've been living a lie, my whole life is a myth!" Isacc cried. (A/N: Looks like he's come to terms with  
it but seconds later he accuses Pulsar of lying.)  
  
"I am sorry, my friend." Pulsar said solemnly, "But it is true. My wings are blue, and only royal family members are  
known to have them (A/N: see how dumb? hahaha! "I have blue wings nyah nyah :P) I went legendary a few years a few  
years back before I went to the darkside. I had been training with my master Yahoshi for quite sometime; he told me  
of the importance of a pure heart. I had been told I had one since I was a child, back when my parents were still  
in power. That day while training I was able to concentrate my energy and was able to achieve legendary status.  
For all these years I've been holding back, waiting for the time when I would need them. The time has come."  
  
(A/N: Man, I love that last line! I have alot of lines that my character say that I love. And if you're a alternative  
music fan you'll find alot of song phrases in the story (and Inside the Chamber) if you look closely)  
  
  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Hehehe, I really liked this next scene but all it was really doing was taking up space and had nothing to do with  
any of the main characters, just some of the inhabitants of New Namek. Right before Pulsar does his speech in the field:  
  
A group of Spectronian girls were talking as a group of young nameks passed by.  
  
"Ooh, he's cute!" one squealed.  
  
"Which one? They all look the same!" another girl answered.  
  
"I'm going to talk to him!" the first girl announced.  
  
"Go for it!" the others said.  
  
She walked up to him, batted her eyes and said: "Hi! I'm Aimee, what's your name?"  
  
He smiled a her tentatively, not sure what to think, and answered: "I'm Tigre, nice to meet you."  
  
"You're really cute!" Aimee exclaimed.  
  
A puzzled look crossed his face, and it hit him: She liked him! He began to blush and she said: "Do you wanna hang  
out sometime?"  
  
He looked up and stammered: "S-s-sure, I'd love to!"  
  
"Great! I'll see you later then!" she exclaimed, then kissed him on the cheek and ran back to all her friends where  
they giggled profusely.  
  
His namek buddies all clapped him on the back. "She likes you, man!" one said.  
  
Tigre touched his cheek where she kissed him and sighed. A heart appeared over his head; he had fallen in love!  
This was a very new thing to the Nameks, but after awhile, many Spectronian girls began dating and marrying into  
the Namek race.  
  
(A/N: Another reason I took this out was because I wanted Jesscheaux and Piccolo to be the first 'official'   
Spectronian/Namek couple. And it might screw up my sequel in which the first Namektronian is born--half Namek, half  
Spectronian--so it's a good thing I took this out and this is why I'm doing this special extra thing anyway, so  
you can see it!)  
  
  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Okey doke, that's the end for the TSR cut scenes now we're onto TSR Part 2 scenes that were cut. There won't be as  
many because I stopped writing TSR2 longhand at the middle of chapter 13. This part was right in the beginning, after  
the Gohan and Goten interlude to begin with. I originally wanted this story to lead up to the Tenkaichi Boudakai, but  
when I came up with my villain, it didn't fit, so I may end up putting the tournament in "Twisted Fates" the third  
installment to my trilogy. On with the show:  
  
At this time, the warriors were all training for the upcoming Tenkaichi Boudakai. It was finally back on (after much  
pleading from Goku) (A/N: I don't know what possessed me to think that it was cancelled for a long time....maybe it  
was, I really don't know) and they all looked forward to it, even though they might have to fight each other.  
Since some of them were training partners, this would be too easy, because they knew each other so well....  
(A/N: Did that make any sense? They spar with each other all the time? Why would they care if they have to do  
it again? The next part gets worse)  
  
Ok, the judges wouldn't let them fight each other because of this situation. (A/N: What the heck? haha, I'm so silly!  
Now onto a cute Brief's family vignette that happens right after this part:)  
  
"Darn it!" growled Vegeta, "That was my big chance to beat up Kakarott!"  
  
"Oh Vegeta," Bulma said, "You can beat him up on your own time."  
  
They heard a noise coming from the kitchen, there was a crash and as they rushed in, the sight that greeted them was  
that of a giant mound of pots and pans all over the floor. From underneath a shout was heard: "AAAAAAAHHHHH!"  
The pots and pans flew in all directions, nearly missing Vegeta and Bulma.  
  
Little Trunks stood there, his aura glowing, arms outstretched. He was extremely proud of his feat and folded his arms  
(much like his father) and smiled.  
  
"That's my boy!" Vegeta exclaimed.  
  
"VEGETA!" Bulma cried as she smacked his arm, "Don't encourage him! Now listen here, Trunks. You're in big trouble!"  
  
Trunks gulped and flew past his parents as fast as possible. Vegeta doubled over in laughter as Bulma chased after  
her son.  
  
(A/N: Bwahaha! Awwww that was cute! But looking back, Vegeta would never say: "That's my boy" and 3 year old Trunks  
can't go SSJ! heh, actually I have Trunks and Veggie do a high-five later on, but it seemed appropriate at the time.)  
  
  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
*laughs* Well, it looks like that was the only scene omitted from TSR2 HA HA HA!  
  
  
Coming next: Spectronian weddings! A story that takes place after TSR in which Jesscheaux and Reyannd demand  
proper Spectronian weddings from their spouses. Chi-chi and Bulma become intrigued with Spectronian culture  
and demand that Goku and Vegeta do a Spectronian wedding with them also. Things get interesting when Vegeta  
and Goku decide to cause trouble. Until next time, JA NE! 


	5. TSR OutTakes and Behind the Scenes 1

Behind the set of TSR and Outtakes!  
  
Written by: Jesscheaux  
  
Disclaimer: I did not invent, nor do I own, DB/Z/GT or any of the characters, except  
the ones I created (Jesscheaux*, Reyanne, ..etc.)  
  
Authors note: Well well, it's time for an even more behind the scenes look at TSR  
as we look in on our cast 'shooting the film' TSR. Lets find out what really happens  
and how our 'actors' really act...hehehe, enjoy!  
  
*--Jesscheaux is pronounced "Jeh-shay"  
_________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
*Jesscheaux bounds out onto the set, ripping a fedora off of her head and shouting   
into a megaphone* QUIET ON THE SET PEOPLE!!!  
  
*The 'actors' all look up at Jesscheaux and give her their attention...or do they*  
  
  
Vegeta: *Attentive to Jess, and he smirks at her*   
  
Piccolo: *Chatting quietly to #18 who nods at everything he says* And then I said...  
  
Krillin: *rubs his bald head* What? Is this un-mondo cool or what?  
  
Reyanne: *yaks rather loudly with #17* (A/N: LOL! #17 isn't even IN TSR! But since this is  
in a category with one of my other stories, he's here!) And I'm telling you, my hair was just  
so pretty yesterday, I just can't BELIEVE it's so frizzy today!  
  
#17: Tell me about it, girl....this hairdo took me all morning! *tosses his hair over his shoulder*  
  
Tien and Chaoutzu: *Look really bored*  
  
Bulma: *files her nails, giving her full attention to them*  
  
Goku and Gohan: *scarfing down snacks at the snack table*  
  
Chi-chi: *next to Goku and Gohan with a frying pan* SAVE SOME FOR THE OTHERS!!!  
  
Yamcha: *pets Puar and Puar squeaks very loudly*  
  
Newton: *counts the strokes as he brushes his waist length hair* 5002, 5003, 5004...  
  
Isacc: *is arm-wrestling with Pulsar* LOSER!!! LOSE NOW! *struggles*  
  
Pulsar: NEVER YOU BAKA! I'm the king remember? *sticks out his tongue*  
  
  
Jesscheaux: *madder by the second* I SAID QUIET ON THE SET!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Everyone looks up suddenly* Jesscheaux: OK! We're about to begin so PLACES EVERYONE!  
To herself: It's not easy to be the star AND the director...*sweatdrop*  
  
  
* * *   
  
  
Scene 1: Meeting Piccolo  
  
AND ACTION!  
  
Jesscheaux: TTthats Piccolo?! OMG, check out the GREENNESS! *smacks forehead*  
Uh....sorry! Lets try that again.  
  
Take 2:   
  
AND ACTION!  
  
Jesscheaux: Ttthat's Piccolo? *mumbles then turns bright yellow* OOps! wait!  
I was supposed to be pink...darn!  
  
Take 3:  
  
AND ACTION!  
  
Jesscheaux: Ttthat's Piccolo? I mean, of course that's Piccolo! You can't really  
mistake a 6 and 1/2 foot tall green man for anyone else, can you? WELL CAN YOU?  
  
CUT!!!!  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Scene 2: Krillin meets the girls  
  
Jesscheaux: AND ACTION!  
  
Goku: Hey Krillin, you have to meet my new friends Jesscheaux and Reyanne they're really   
cool!  
  
Krillin: *winks at Reyanne* Hey baby, take a walk on the wild side...  
  
Reyanne: *swoons*  
  
Jesscheaux: CUT!!!! That is SO not supposed to happen!  
  
  
Take 2:  
  
Jesscheaux: AND ACTION!  
  
Goku: Hey Krillin, you have to meet my new friends Jesscheaux and Reyanne, they're really  
cool!  
  
Krillin: Are they just cool? Or are they MONDO cool? Ya know, I gotta know these things.  
  
Jesscheaux: CUT!!!! Krillin, GET IT RIGHT!  
  
  
Take 3:  
  
Jesscheaux: AND ACTION!  
  
Goku: Hey Krillin, you have to meet my new friends Jesscheaux and Reyanne, they're really cool!  
  
Krillin: Goku...yeah, I'd love too, but you see I got this kareoke thing down at the bar tonight.  
Maybe some other time?  
  
Jesscheaux: CUT!!!!! Krillin, I'd like to have a word with you!!!! *drags Krillin off by his ear*  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Scene 3: The nails fiasco  
  
AND ACTION!  
  
Piccolo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!!!!   
  
Jesscheaux: *runs in* What? What is it?  
  
Piccolo: I had a nightmare....they're after me! The SQUIRRELS ARE AFTER MEE!!!!  
  
Jesscheaux: *mutters* CUT!  
  
  
Take 2:  
  
AND ACTION!  
  
Piccolo: AAAAAAAAAAGH!!!  
  
Jesscheaux *Runs in* What? What is it?  
  
Piccolo: I I I I I I FEEEEEEL PRETTY! Oh so pretty! *starts dancing* La la la la la la la la!!!  
  
Jesscheaux: *rolls eyes* PIcccccolooooo!!! CUT!  
  
  
Take 3:  
  
AND ACTION!  
  
Piccolo: AAAAAAAAAAGH!!!!  
  
Jesscheaux: *runs in* What? What is it?  
  
Piccolo: Its...that.... I SEE DEAD PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAGH!!!!!  
  
Jesscheaux: *growls* CUT!!!!! AND TAKE FIVE! Oy vey...  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Scene 4: Newton onboard his spaceship  
  
Jesscheaux: AND ACTION!  
  
*music is blaring loudly*  
  
Newton: *dances around with sunglasses on* I'M A SOUL MAN! DA DAT DA DA DAT DA DA  
I'M A SOUL MAAAAAAN!  
  
Jesscheaux: CUT!!!!!!   
  
  
Take 2:   
  
Jesscheaux: AND ACTION!   
  
  
Newton: *comes out from the darkness of the ship and laughs evilly* BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA  
BWA HA HA HA HA HA MUA MUA MUA HA HA HA HA!!!!!! *lightning crashes outside*  
  
Jesscheaux: CUT!!!! Enough with the evil laughter for Cripes sake!  
  
  
Take 3:   
  
Jesscheaux: AND ACTION!  
  
Newton: hmmm...yes...I will get that little Yugi-boy and his cards too! Ha ha ha! *sips his glass   
of wine while eating some gorgonzola cheese*   
  
Jesscheaux: CUT!!!!!!! IMBECILE! This is TSR not freaking Yu-gi-oh!  
  
  
  
Take 4:  
  
Jesscheaux: AND ACTION!  
  
Newton: *blabbing on his cell phone* Uh huh, Uh huh! Yes, sell the stock now! Geez, you'd  
think it was Enron the way you're talking....I don't have all day you know...SELL SELL SELL!  
  
Jesscheaux: CUT!!!!! Why Me?  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Behind the set:  
  
*Vegeta and Goku are talking*  
  
  
Vegeta: What?! Are you crazy, Kakarott? I fully support President Bush! You'd be a  
baka not to!  
  
Goku: pphhst! That baka! Always ramming war down our throats? NO WAY MAN! Democrats  
RULE THE WORLD!!!  
  
Vegeta: Baka! Republicans are superior by far. If only Suzie Terrell were in the Senate  
now..  
  
Goku: NYAH NYAH!!!!! Landrieu won, NYAH!!  
  
Vegeta: *makes a face*  
  
(A/N this is from my own personal point of view really, I'm a Republican and thats why I made  
Vegeta one, cuz Veggies the man! Like I always say, "Don't hate me because I'm a Republican" :P)  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Behind the Set:  
  
  
Krillin: *flips a coin* And so I says to them, ain't nobody messes with me. And he says "oh yeah?  
well I messes with ya now!" And so I says back to him, EAT LEAD, BACK ALLEY SCUM!!!!!!  
  
Reyanne: *rolls her eyes* Ok Krillin, no more "Sopranos" for you.  
  
Krillin: *pouts* Yes dearie... *flips the coin again and Reyanne catches it*  
  
Reyanne: =P  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Scene 5: Yamcha and Tien about to meet Reyanne  
  
Jesscheaux: AND ACTION!  
  
Tien: I'm sure glad that rain stopped, aren't you Yamcha?  
  
Yamcha: *mumble mumble*  
  
Tien: What was that?  
  
Yamcha: It's that eye, I can't work with this MAN!!!! *shudders*  
  
Jesscheaux: CUT!!!!! Yamcha, stop being a baby!  
  
  
Take 2:  
  
Jesscheaux: AND ACTION!  
  
Tien: I'm sure glad that rain stopped, aren't you Yamcha?  
  
Yamcha: The eye....the EYE! NO, IT'S HAUNTING ME!!!!!! *runs off*  
  
Jesscheaux: OY! CUT!!!!! COME BACK HERE YOUUU!!!! *runs after Yamcha and drags  
him back* One more time shall we?  
  
  
Take 3:   
  
Jesscheaux: And ACTION!  
  
Tien: *slower* I'm. glad. that. rain stopped. Aren't you? Yamcha?  
  
Yamcha: *panicked look*  
  
Tien: *covers his 3rd eye*  
  
Yamcha: *relaxes* Yeah...Yeah...yeah...um..yeah... yup yup, uh huh, indeed.  
  
Jesscheaux: CUT!!!! What do you think you're doing!  
  
Yamcha: Line?  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Scene 6: In the Time chamber  
  
AND ACTION!  
  
Piccolo: You're not thinking about that again are you?  
  
Jesscheaux: ....... hmm?   
  
Piccolo: You know, thinking about that thing you're not supposed to  
be thinking about?  
  
Jesscheaux: Thinking? Thinking about the thing I'm not supposed to be thinking  
about? Does this involve thinking by any chance? *cracks up laughing* OK CUT!  
  
  
  
Take 2:  
  
AND ACTION!  
  
Piccolo: You're not thinking about that again are you?  
  
Jesscheaux: Yes...If I'm going to beat Newton, I have to become......*music starts to play* A MACHO   
MACHO MAN!!!! I'VE GOT TO BE A MACHO MAN!!!  
  
Piccolo: Oy vey! You're the director and you're messing up the scene!  
  
Jesscheaux: *laughs really hard* yeah, and I'm not a man, OR Macho! LOLOLOLOL!!!!  
  
Piccolo: Uh...shes insane, CUT!  
  
Jesscheaux: GRR, THAT WAS MY JOB!  
  
  
Take 3:  
  
AND ACTION!  
  
Piccolo: You're not thinking about that again are you?  
  
Jesscheaux: Yes...  
  
*all of a sudden a rustling noise is heard and a shout of joy*   
  
Goku: *bounds out into the chamber* I FOUND IT!!!!! WHOO WHOO GO ME!!!!  
  
Jesscheaux: CUT! Goku you're not supposed to be in this scene!!!!!!!  
  
Goku: Sowwy...*pouts*  
  
  
Take 4:  
  
AND ACTION!  
  
Piccolo: You're not thinking about that again are you?  
  
Jesscheaux: Of course I'm not, you baka! I wouldn't dream of it in a million years,  
*turns around and is blabbing away on her cell phone* Come on Vegeta, like no way!  
  
Piccolo: JESSCHEAUX!!!! Didn't you just say "AND ACTION!"?  
  
Jesscheaux: 'Scuse me for a sec, Veggie. UH...I did didn't I? Force of habit *sweatdrops then  
goes back to talking to Vegeta*  
  
Piccolo: CUT!  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Behind the Set:  
  
  
*Vegeta is chatting quietly with Jesscheaux*  
  
Vegeta: Your eyes..they're like the moon...*takes her hand* Your skin as delicate as new  
fallen snow... Jesscheaux...I...  
  
Jesscheaux: *looks dreamily at the Prince of all Saiyans* Yes?  
  
Vegeta: *takes a deep breath* I...  
  
*Bulma and Yamcha bound in at that moment screaming their heads off*  
  
Bulma: Yamcha!!! I said I wanted the Double Espresso with a shot of Mocha! Not this  
pathetic excuse for COFFEEE!!!! *throws it in his face*  
  
Yamcha: WAAAAAOOOOOWWWW!!!!!! HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT!!!!!  
  
Jesscheaux: Talk about ruining a moment...  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Behind the Set:  
  
  
Jesscheaux: Krillin! Reyanne! Where are you? You're up next in the battle scene!  
  
*hears some giggling noises coming from near by*  
  
Jesscheaux: Where could they be.... *spies a closet door and yanks it open*  
  
*Inside, Krillin and Reyanne are making out*  
  
Jesscheaux: *GASP* YOU GUYS!!!!!!  
  
Krillin and Reyanne: *break apart*   
  
Krillin: Oh come on, Jesscheaux! You're just sore cuz we're using your fave spot!   
  
Jesscheaux: *eyes bug out* Whatta what?!  
  
Reyanne: *smirks* Yeah, you think we don't see you and your little Veggie go in there  
every day? bwa ha ha!  
  
Jesscheaux: WHY I OUGHTA...VEGETA!!!!!  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Scene 7: Reyanne almost beats up Krillin  
  
Jesscheaux: AND ACTION!  
  
Reyanne: I oughta pound you into the ground, you you you...sexy thang you RRRRROWR!  
  
Krillin: Oh yeah, you sexy beast...*leans up and kisses her and the two start making out  
on set*  
  
Jesscheaux: CUT!!! You're supposed to beat him up, baka!  
  
  
  
Take 2:   
  
Jesscheaux: AND ACTION!  
  
Reyanne: I oughta pound you into the ground!  
  
Krillin: BRING IT ON, BABY!!!!  
  
Reyanne: Oh would I love too, sugar. *wink wink*  
  
Krillin: Heh. Heh. Heh. *winks back*  
  
*they continue to stare at each other dreamily*  
  
Jesscheaux: CUT!!!!! What does it take to get you people MAD?!  
  
  
Take 3:  
  
Jesscheaux: AND ACTION!  
  
Reyanne: I oughta--oh Krillin! I love you!!!!! *music begins playing loudly*  
I LOVE YOU BABY!!! And if it's quite all right I need you baby, to keep me warm at night  
I love you baby..la la la la la!!!!  
  
Krillin: *tears up* Oh Darling! I love you too! *dances with Reyanne*  
  
Jesscheaux: CUT!!!! They act like lovesick teenagers!!!!  
  
Vegeta: *comes up behind her and puts a hand on her shoulder* Ignore them, my sweet...it'll be ok.  
  
Jesscheaux: *grins at Vegeta* You're the best, Veggie-chan! *kisses him on the cheek*  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Scene 8: Piccolo dies  
  
Jesscheaux: AND ACTION!  
  
Piccolo: Jesscheaux...its' going to be ok..  
  
Jesscheaux: No! I can't go on without you, please don't leave me!  
  
Piccolo: I'll never leave you...I'll always be here.....in your heart. *the You'll be  
in my heart song plays*  
  
Jesscheaux: *rolls her eyes* CUT!!!! BAKA! You have GOT to stop listening to Phil Collins!!!  
  
  
Take 2:  
  
Jesscheaux: AND ACTION!  
  
Piccolo: Jesscheaux...it's going to be ok...  
  
Jesscheaux; NO! I can't go on without you, please don't leave me!  
  
Piccolo: So, you finally figured it out! All this time I've been with #18 and you never   
suspected a thing....We're madly in love and are running off to Tahiti, so please excuse me!  
*hops up and brushes himself off*  
  
Jesscheaux: *astounded* CUT!!!!! PICCCOLOOOOOO!!!!   
  
  
Take 3:   
  
Jesscheaux: AND ACTION!  
  
Piccolo: Jesscheaux...it's going to be ok...  
  
Jesscheaux: No! I can't go on without you, please don't leave me!  
  
Piccolo: *gulps loudly and dies quickly*  
  
Jesscheaux: AAAAAARGH! YOU IMBECILE! You were supposed to die slowly and after you  
told me you loveed meeeeee!!!! CUT!  
  
Piccolo: *looks up and rolls eyes* But I don't love you...I love #18.  
  
#18: *beams at him from the sidelines* You're doing great, baby!   
  
Piccolo: *grins at her*  
  
  
Take 4:   
  
Jesscheaux: AND ACTION!  
  
Piccolo: Jesscheaux...it's going to be ok...  
  
Jesscheaux: No! I can't go on without you, please don't leave me!  
  
Piccolo: *closes his eyes then opens them quickly* The moment I wake up...*sits up* Before I put on  
my makeup  
  
*The whole cast joins in except an astounded Jesscheaux and Vegeta*  
  
Cast: I SAY A LITTLE PRAYER FOR YOU!!!!  
  
Piccolo: While combing my hair now *guestures to his bald head* And wondering what dress to wear now  
  
Cast: I SAY A LITTLE PRAYER FOR YOU!!!  
  
Piccolo: *runs over to #18 and takes her hands* Forever! and Ever! you'll stay in my heart and I will love  
you Together! Forever! That's how it must be to live without you...  
  
Hercule: Would only be heartbreak for me.....YEEEEEEAAAAH!!!  
  
Jesscheaux: *looks at Vegeta*  
  
Vegeta: *Looks at Jesscheaux*  
  
Jesscheaux and Vegeta: Bakas!  
  
  
* * *  
  
Behind the Set:   
  
Jesscheaux: *signs for a delivery from UPS* Thanks man! Hey Vegeta! That  
delivery is here!  
  
Vegeta: *bounds in* Well, open it!   
  
Jesscheaux: *gets out a small knife and Veggie stops her*   
  
Vegeta: No no, let me open it! *uses a small ki beam to slice open the top*  
  
Jesscheaux: He he he, you always have to do things the hard way.  
  
Vegeta: Gah..just open it!  
  
Jesscheaux: *unfolds the top of the box and Chibi Trunks pops out* (A/N: This Chibi Trunks is  
about 3 years old)  
  
Chibi Trunks: Mommy! *hugs Jess* I love you mommy! *looks at Vegeta* DADDY!!!!  
  
Jesscheaux: *sweatdrops and hugs little Trunks* Um..nice little boy.  
  
Chibi Trunks: *keeps on huggling Jesscheaux*   
  
Jesscheaux: Awwwww...he's so cute! Can we keep him Veggie?  
  
Vegeta: O_o...WHAT?! A BRAT?! Uh...  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Scene 9: Return to the Lookout after battle  
  
Jesscheaux: AND ACTION!  
  
Krillin: #18!!!!! *runs to hug her*  
  
#18: *ignores Krillin and gasps* WHERE'S PICCOLO???????? OMG, I hope he's ok! *whimpers*  
  
Jesscheaux: CUT!!! HUG KRILLIN, TIN CAN!  
  
From off set: #17: HEY!!!!! Don't insult my sister!!!  
  
Jesscheaux: *rolls eyes*  
  
  
Take 2:   
  
Jesscheaux: AND ACTION!  
  
Krillin: #18!!!!!! *runs towards her*  
  
#18: Krillin!!!! *she runs towards him*  
  
*The two completely miss each others hug and Krillin smacks into a wall, while #18 teeters on the  
edge of the Lookout*  
  
Jesscheaux: CUT!!!!!   
  
  
Take 3:  
  
Jesscheaux: AND ACTION!  
  
Krillin: #18!!!!! *runs to her*  
  
#18: Krillin! OMG, you actually survived a battle??? And here I had the dragonballs  
ready to wish you back...darnit!!!!!  
  
Krillin: *fumes* So, that's how it is is it?!!!!!!   
  
#18: *rolling on the floor laughing*  
  
Jesscheaux: CUT!!!!! 18, that was pretty mean!  
  
#18: *still laughing* Bbbbut its so true!!!!  
  
Krillin: GRRRR!!!! *sticks out his tongue* Ms. Meanie McMeanerson!  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Scene 10: Finding the Spectronians  
  
Jesscheaux: AND ACTION!  
  
Vegeta: The Spectronians! I wonder how powerful they are. *scans their ki*  
Ah, just as I thought a bunch of baka weaklings! They won't be much of a challenge.  
*Yawn*  
  
Jesscheaux: CUT!!!!!! Now now, Veggie we all know you're the strongest.  
  
Goku: *Looks like he's about to protest but a death glare from Jesscheaux stops him*  
  
Jesscheaux: But in this scene just say how powerful you think they are.  
  
Vegeta: *nods* Ok, fine.  
  
  
Take 2:  
  
Jesscheaux: AND ACTION!  
  
Vegeta: The Spectronians! I don't even need to feel their power...if they have any  
at all that is...you can just tell by looking at them what a bunch of pathetic   
scum they are, an easy task for the Prince of all Saiyans. *folds arms and smirks*  
  
Krillin: Vegeta..!!!   
  
Jesscheaux: CUT!!!! What was that?  
  
Vegeta: You told me to say how powerful I thought they were, woman! And that's what  
I think!  
  
Jesscheaux: Well....I fully agree with you, but for the sake of the 'movie' just  
say what's in the script!  
  
Vegeta: Woman, I thought you liked me more than this! You made me a baka weakling who  
falls and before Kakarott that third class scum even does! What is the meaning of this!!!  
Why aren't I, the Saiyan no Ouji the hero?!  
  
Jesscheaux: Ay yi yi! Veggie you know how much I care about you...please do this little old  
scene for me??? *pouts*  
  
Vegeta: *huffs* Fine fine!  
  
Take 3:  
  
Jesscheaux: AND ACTION!  
  
Vegeta: The Spectronians! I wonder how powerful they are. *scans there ki* Hmm, the big one  
is pretty powerful and the smaller one too, although he seems to be hiding something.  
  
Krillin: .......  
  
Vegeta: *Looks at Krillin expectantly*  
  
Krillin: *scratches his head and looks around* Hmmm...  
  
Jesscheaux: *stands up* CUT!!!! Vegeta! Lovely job! Krillin?????   
  
Krillin: *sweatdrops* I forgot my lines...ehehe  
  
Jesscheaux: *starts rambling in Japanese* ....eh baka no baka!!! Ok, Baka McBakaerson....You're   
supposed to do a freaking solar flare!  
  
  
Take 4: Krillin's part  
  
Jesscheaux: AND ACTION!  
  
Krillin: *jumps out in front but the lines that are holding him in the air break and he goes  
crashing down making a large hole in the ground* AAAAYEEEEEE!!!!!!!  
  
Jesscheaux: CUT! And MEDIC!!!!!!  
  
  
Ten minutes later: Take 5  
  
Jesscheaux: Ok, lets try this one more time.....*sits back in her chair and sighs*  
AND ACTION!  
  
Krillin: *jumps out in front and screams* SOLAR FLARE!!!!!!!  
  
*nothing happens*  
  
Krillin: Wha? I SAID..... SOLAR FLARE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*still nothing*  
  
Krillin: SOLAR FREAKING SOLAR FLARE!!!!!! DARNIT IT TO HFIL!!!!!!!  
  
Jesscheaux: CUT!!!!! Stupid machine!!! *kicks the solar flare machine which immediately  
goes off and blinds the entire crew and cast*  
  
Everyone: *covering their eyes* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
* * *  
  
Scene 11: Second Spectronian battle for earth  
  
Jesscheaux: AND ACTION!  
  
Isacc: *holds a ki blast above the dragonballs*  
  
Jesscheaux: NO!!!!  
  
Isacc: *flings the blast at her and she falls* You didn't really think I'd do it, did you?  
  
Goku: *starts to power up to Super Saiyan but Vegeta stops him*  
  
Vegeta: *blasts into Super Saiyan* I'll show him, Kakarott, now move aside! FINAL FLASH!!!!!!  
  
Jesscheaux: CUT!!! *stands up and brushes herself off*, Veggieeeee...that's not supposed to happen!  
  
Vegeta: I was trying to protect you woman! Is this the thanks I get?!  
  
Jesscheaux: Gah! That's not how the scene is written!!!! Goku is supposed to try and save me but  
Isacc stops him!  
  
Vegeta: *folds arms* It's always Kakarott, isn't it?! He always has to be the hero, baka weakling!  
  
Jesscheaux: *holds head in her hand* OY.....I need some aspirin!!!!  
  
  
Take 2:   
  
Jesscheaux: AND ACTION!  
  
Isacc: *holds a ki blast above the dragonballs*  
  
Jesscheaux: NO!!!  
  
Isacc: *blasts Jesscheaux* You really didn't think I'd---  
  
Goku: *stomach growls loudly*  
  
Jesscheaux and Isacc: *sweatdrop*  
  
Jesscheaux: CUT!!!! Goku?   
  
Goku: Hehehe...*holds hand behind his head* I'm hungry!!!!  
  
Vegeta: Leave it to Kakarott to ruin a scene...  
  
Jesscheaux: Excuse me? As I recall YOU ruined the scene last time!!!  
  
Vegeta: OH? Well, woman! What are YOU gonna do about it?  
  
Jesscheaux: I I I I'm gonna...  
  
*Chibi Trunks runs out* Chibi Trunks: DADDY!!!!! *latches onto Vegeta*  
  
Jesscheaux: *cracks up laughing* Take 5 everyone.  
  
Goku: *runs to the snack table*  
  
Vegeta: *is rigid as the Chibi clings to him* A little help?  
  
Jesscheaux: HA HA HA!!! Good luck, Mr. Saiyan Prince!  
  
Vegeta: JESSSCHHHEEEEEEAAAAAUUUXX!!!!!!!  
  
  
5 miutes later:   
  
Jesscheaux: *claps twice* Ok, places everyone!  
  
Vegeta: *still has the Chib-ster attached to him* Grrr  
  
Jesscheaux: Trunksy!!! You can let go of Daddy now, ok? Come to Mommy!  
  
Chibi Trunks: MOMMY!!!! *runs and hugs her*   
  
Jesscheaux: That's my good little boy *hugs*  
  
Vegeta: Woman, why are you calling him our son! He's not our son! We ordered him  
through the mail for the movie!  
  
Jesscheaux: But Veggie-kun, he's so cute! I want to adopt him :)  
  
Vegeta: ADOPT???? We aren't even married!!!  
  
Jesscheaux: *takes his hand* Well, that would be the next step, now wouldn't it.  
  
Vegeta: *blushes* Uh...I'll get back to you on that...  
  
Jesscheaux: hehe, ok!   
  
  
END PART I  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
This is the first installment of Behind the scenes and outtakes. Everything is continued in part 2, I hope   
you enjoy them! 


	6. TSR Outtakes and Behind the Scenes 2

Behind the Scenes and outtakes of TSR--PART 2  
  
Written by: Jesscheaux  
  
Disclaimer: I did not invent, nor do I own, DB/Z/GT or any of the characters, except for the ones I created (Jesscheaux*, Reyanne, etc.) And I also don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters.  
  
Author's note: Our fun and madness continues on set at "The Spectrum Revolution." Will they finish the 'movie'? Who knows! Enter the land where the couples are opposite behind the set and where Chibi Trunks's can be ordered through the mail! Guest appearances by Kuwabara and Hiei from Yu Yu Hakusho in this chap! Also some outtakes from the mini-saga "TSR: The Maverick Threat"  
  
*--Jesscheaux is pronounced "Jeh-shay"  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
*Jesscheaux claps her hands together* Jesscheaux: OK!!!! I need King Kai and Piccolo for this scene!!!  
  
*Piccolo walks in with #18 on his arm adoring him, and King Kai follows with Gregory and Bubbles in tow*  
  
Bubbles: Ooh! Ooh! Ooh ooh AAAAAH!!!!  
  
King Kai: No Bubbles! I don't have any bananas! Get off of me!!!  
  
Bubbles: OOOOOOOH OHHHHHH AAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!! *pounds his fists on King Kai*  
  
King Kai: STOOOOOP!!!!!  
  
#18: Hee! What a doofus :p  
  
Piccolo: You're telling me.  
  
Jesscheaux: *clears throat* ahem, I don't believe you're in this scene, #18.  
  
Piccolo: Well, she should be! I demand a RE-write!!!!!  
  
Jesscheaux: BAKA! No, if I rewrite the scene then she'll be dead, and that is not the point of the story, WE'RE dead, not her! *puts her fake halo on with one of Bulma's 'hover-hat' inventions, then hands Piccolo his*  
  
Piccolo: *grumbles and puts his halo on*  
  
#18: *huffs at Jess and leaves the set, winking at Piccolo*  
  
Scene 12: Piccolo and Jesscheaux fuse  
  
Jesscheaux: AND ACTION!  
  
King Kai: Hurry up you two, the dragon won't wait forever!  
  
Jesscheaux: *takes a deep breath* Here we go...  
  
Piccolo: *nods*  
  
*the two do the fusion dance, but Jesscheaux's foot slips right when they're putting their fingertips together. There is a blinding light and when it clears both Jesscheaux's and Piccolo's heads are atop one fused body*  
  
Jesscheaux: *groans* Oh brother...CUT!!!!  
  
Piccolo: *his head is on the right side* Hey...I can only move my right arm!  
  
Jesscheaux: That's because the other one is mine...  
  
Vegeta: *walks onto the set* Hey Jess---*mouth drops open* OH MY KAMI!!!! What happened!!!  
  
Piccolo: *low growl* This baka moved her foot while we were fusing.  
  
Vegeta: Don't call her a baka, Namek! You'll have ME to contend with!  
  
Piccolo and Vegeta: *growl at each other*  
  
Jesscheaux: Stop it!!! We're stuck like this for a half an hour so no use fighting.  
  
A half hour later:   
  
Piccolo: FINALLY FREE!!!!!  
  
Jesscheaux: For a few minutes anyway :p Lets do this again...  
  
Take 2:   
  
Jesscheaux: AND ACTION!  
  
King Kai: Hurry up you two, the dragon won't wait forever!  
  
Jesscheaux: *takes a deep breath* Here we go...  
  
Piccolo: *nods*  
  
*they do the fusion dance again and just as they are finishing, #18 falls through the set and into them as the light flashes, because she was watching Piccolo act too closely*  
  
Jesscheaux: *from within the light* Noooooo!!!!!  
  
*the new fusion is extremely weird, #18's head is on top and instead of arms, there are the heads of Jesscheaux and Piccolo with the arms right underneath them*  
  
#18: *looks down to her right* Oh, there you are sweetie! You were doing great! Sorry about this.  
  
Jesscheaux('s head): Cut! ......  
  
Piccolo('s head): *looks up at #18* It's ok, baby. But....don't do it again, next time use binoculars.  
  
Jesscheaux('s head): Oy vey!   
  
Another 30 minutes later: Take 3  
  
Jesscheaux: Ok guys...let's get this right!!!! *looks over at #18 who is tied in in a chair with a gag on her mouth* Ha ha ha...Tin can...RIGHT! AND ACTION!  
  
King Kai: Hurry up you two, the dragon won't wait forever!  
  
Jesscheaux: *takes a deep breath and closes her eyes for a split second*  
  
*whilst Jesscheaux has her eyes closed, Krillin switches places with Piccolo, who goes off to untie #18. Jesscheaux has no clue*  
  
Krillin: *tries to make his voice deep* Fuuuuu  
  
Jesscheaux and Krillin: SION! HA!!!!!!!!  
  
*customary blinding light and when the smoke clears, something is very unexpected.*  
  
Jessillin: Uh....Mondo cool! *looks down* I'm short! Of course I'm short! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!!!! Somebody bring me a mirror!  
  
Jessillin: (Jesscheaux's half) *looks in the mirror and screams with horror* I FUSED WITH KRILLIN?!!!!!! *feels their bald head* I'M GONNA KILL ME SOME MONK WHEN I GET FREE!!!!  
  
Piccolo and #18: *they're busting out laughing from the sidelines and tears are rolling down Piccolo's cheeks* AAAH HA HA HA HA HA HEEEE HEE HEE HO HO HO HO!!!!  
  
Jessillin: (Krillin's half) *thumbs up at Piccolo*  
  
* * *  
  
Behind the set:   
  
*Dende slurps down a cup of coffee really fast*  
  
Dende: Hee....*his hand shakes as he pours another cup* Coffeeee....  
  
*keeps drinking cup after cup and Piccolo comes in and catches him*  
  
Piccolo: DENDE!!!!!! Are you CrAzY?!  
  
Dende: *looks at Piccy with bloodshot eyes* Crazy about coffeeee...mmmmmm *drinks more*  
  
Piccolo: STOP! *grabs away the coffee*  
  
Dende: Noooooo!!!! *whine whine*  
  
Piccolo: How many cups have you had today?  
  
Dende: *gets a far away look and counts a little on his fingers* Uh...152, I think.  
  
Piccolo: *faints*  
  
Dende: See, that's what you get when you don't drink enough coffee *hops off to Starbucks*  
  
* * *  
  
Behind the set: Time to take pictures for the movie poster  
  
Jesscheaux: Ok guys, this is very important so I want you all in your places! Piccolo, you stand right behind me, Goku you're on my right and Reyanne on my left. #18, you're all the way to your left, and Krillin you're next to her. Put your hand on his shoulder. Yamcha, get behind Reyanne, and Tien too. Dende, get in front of Goku, Gohan stand next to Dende. Vegeta you're next to Kakarott. King Kai, get on the balcony in the special spot.  
  
Cast: *Groans and obeys*  
  
Yamcha: I don't wanna stand next to Tien! He's freaky :p  
  
#18: My Piccolo is so far away....and MUST I touch Krillin? *makes a face*  
  
Krillin: Hey! I don't like this any more than you, but at least I don't whine :p  
  
Piccolo: Why am I always in the back?  
  
Goku: *does Bunny ears on Dende* hee hee!  
  
Gohan: *whips his cape around*  
  
King Kai: *makes faces at the camera*  
  
Vegeta: *growls* Why did you put me next to Kakarott!!! I want to be in the front. *folds arms*  
  
Jesscheaux: *sighs* Nice pose, Veggie. Stay just like that. Reyanne? Any complaints?  
  
Reyanne: *grins at Krillin next to her* Nope, I like it here :) :) :)  
  
From off set: #17: HEY!!! Why don't I get to be in the picture?!  
  
Jesscheaux: Because, #17, you're NOT IN THE MOVIE!!!!  
  
#17: Oh yeah! SORRY!!!  
  
Jesscheaux: Baka...  
  
#17: I heard that!  
  
Jesscheaux: *smacks forehead*  
  
First Picture: FLASH! CA-CHING....Everyone blinked.  
  
Second Picture: FLASH! CA-CHING....#18 sneaked over by Piccolo and the two of them are kissing.  
  
Third Picture: FLASH! CA-CHING.....King Kai fell off the balcony and is clinging for dear life on the edge.  
  
Fourth Picture: FLASH! CA-CHING....Reyanne and Krillin have their arms around each other.  
  
Fifth Picture: FLASH! CA-CHING.....Vash the Stampede is running by with Meryl chasing him screaming.  
  
Jesscheaux: WRONG SERIES!!!!  
  
Vash: SORRY THERE! GOTTA KEEP RUNNING!  
  
Meryl: COME BACK HERE YOU DONUT THIEVING MORON!!!  
  
Jesscheaux: Insanity, insanity, INSANITY!!!! Can we continue here?  
  
Sixth Picture: FLASH! CA-CHING....Gohan's head is covered by his cape, and you can tell that Dende did it because he's looking at Gohan and snickering.  
  
Jesscheaux: Last chance, Bozos!!! Let's get this right!  
  
Seventh Picture: FLASH! CA-CHING...IT'S PERFECT!!!  
  
Jesscheaux: I always knew 7 was a lucky number ^.^  
  
* * *  
  
Scene 13: Pulsar's speech  
  
Jesscheaux: Alright, take it from when Pulsar is getting on the podium, AND ACTION!  
  
Pulsar: *walks up to the podium, steps up one step, slips and falls backwards flailing his arms* YAAAAGH!!!  
  
Krillin: *laughs hysterically*  
  
Jesscheaux: CUT!!! You're not even supposed to be in this scene Krillin!  
  
Take 2:   
  
Jesscheaux: AND ACTION!  
  
Pulsar: I have gathered you all here tonight to reveal the secret of my past. I, fellow Spectronians, am A REDNECK! And you might be a red neck if you think that the four seasons are: Almost summer, Summer, Still Summer, and Christmas! Thank you, you've been a great audience!  
  
Jesscheaux: CUT!!!! I didn't know you were an aspiring comedian, Pulsar.  
  
Pulsar: Yeah, I do gigs at clubs. What did you think?  
  
Jesscheaux: *sweatdrop* Don't quit your day job.  
  
Take 3:  
  
Jesscheaux: AND ACTION!  
  
Pulsar: *drones on* And in conclusion, blah blah blah Star wars blah blah blah blah Rurouni Kenshin blah blah blah blah Futurama blah blah blah!  
  
Jesscheaux: CUT! Imbecile....that part really isn't in the script, we FAST FORWARD! Don't make me hurt you.  
  
Pulsar: *motions for her to attack* BRING IT ON!  
  
Vegeta: *appears* Touch her and die, weak Spectronian!  
  
Pulsar: *cringes* Ok ok ok, Your Saiyan Princelyness *bows*  
  
Vegeta: *evil smirk*  
  
* * *  
  
Scene 14: Piccolo's Tuxedo  
  
Jesscheaux: AND ACTION!  
  
Piccolo: Let me try that one on!  
  
Sales Clerk: YES SIR!  
  
Piccolo: *tries it on* Now this is more like it.  
  
Krillin: Yeah uh--phhhstttt Hehehehehe...  
  
Jesscheaux: CUT! Problems?   
  
Krillin: No no no, I'll get it this time, the look on his face was just too funny!  
  
Take 2:   
  
Jesscheaux: AND ACTION!  
  
Piccolo: Now this is more like it.  
  
Krillin: Um..He he he HA HA!!! *slaps hand on thigh*  
  
Jesscheaux: CUT!!! KRILLIN....YOU'RE WASTING FILM!  
  
Krillin: Alright already!  
  
Take 3:  
  
Jesscheaux: AND ACTION!  
  
Piccolo: Now this is more like it.  
  
Krillin: *tries to choke back laughter then explodes* BWAAAA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!  
  
Jesscheaux: CUT!!! I just don't get what's so funny.  
  
Krillin: *still laughing insanely*  
  
* * *   
  
Scene 15: YMCA  
  
Jesscheaux: AND ACTION!  
  
Jesscheaux: *whispers to the DJ who puts on a song*  
  
*The song "Just the two of us" by Will smith Starts playing and Jesscheaux starts jamming.*  
  
Jesscheaux: Man, I love this song!  
  
*Kuwabara appears and starts dancing with Jesscheaux*  
  
*They sing to each other*  
  
Jesscheaux and Kuwabara: Just the two of us, we can make it if we try, just the two of us, You and I!  
  
(A/N: I have a Kuwabara obsession, I couldn't resist putting him in! I LOVE KUWABARA!!!)  
  
Piccolo and Vegeta: *both have steam coming from their ears*   
  
Piccolo: Jesssscheauxxx this scene is supposed to be OUR WEDDING!  
  
Vegeta: You! Red-headed baka! Hands off my woman!  
  
Jesscheaux: *still dances with Kuwabara and stares at him dreamily*  
  
Vegeta: AAARRRGH!  
  
Take 2:  
  
Jesscheaux: AND ACTION!  
  
*DJ puts on a song*  
  
*The song is "Grape Fruit Diet" the parody of "Zoot suit riot" by Weird Al*  
  
Jesscheaux: Grape fruit diet! DIET! Lay off the three musketeers! Grape Fruit Diet--*smacks forehead* OK, THAT'S THE WRONG SONG!  
  
Krillin: *laughs*  
  
Take 3:   
  
Jesscheaux: AND ACTION!  
  
*The right song, "YMCA" by the Village People plays*  
  
Krillin: Y-M-C-OUCH!!! *stubbed his toe and whines like a baby*  
  
Jesscheaux: CUT! *rolls eyes*  
  
* * *  
  
Behind the set:  
  
*Vegeta and Kuwabara are in a face-off*  
  
Vegeta: What are you doing here, punk?  
  
Kuwabara: I'm here to see the lovely Jesscheaux  
  
Vegeta: Have you not heard that I, the Prince of all Saiyans am her boyfriend?  
  
Kuwabara: I don't think so, you Hiei-wanna be!  
  
Vegeta: Hiei? Who is that?!  
  
Kuwabara: Some stupid ugly punk with the same hairstyle as you.  
  
Vegeta: HOW DARE HE! This Hiei will die, but you're first!  
  
Kuwabara: SPIRIT SWORD!  
  
Vegeta: You call that ki?  
  
Kuwabara: No, it's Spirit Energy, something YOU wouldn't know about.  
  
Vegeta: DIE HUMAN!  
  
*They clash and fight for awhile when Jesscheaux walks in, they both stop*  
  
Vegeta: MY SWEET!  
  
Kuwabara: DARLING!  
  
Jesscheaux: *biiiig sweatdrop*  
  
* * *  
  
Behind the set  
  
*Vegeta goes to the Yu Yu Hakusho universe and finds Hiei*  
  
Vegeta: *points* YOU!  
  
Hiei: *turns around and is scarfing down sweet snow* Mm-what? *his eyes widen*  
  
Vegeta: How DARE you, you stole my hairstyle!!!! *points at his hair*  
  
Hiei: I believe it was MY hairstyle first.  
  
Vegeta: And I believe you're wrong. I'm the Prince of all Saiyans and this hairstyle was MINE first!  
  
Hiei: I am the great fire demon Hiei, and my hairstyle is unique!  
  
Vegeta: Demon..pshh, pathetic.  
  
Hiei: Do you want to come closer and say that?  
  
Vegeta: Come on, weakling. I bet you can't handle my power.  
  
Hiei: You're the one who can't handle MY power!  
  
(A/N: Anyone else ever stop to think about how similar they are? I always imagined Hiei and Vegeta meeting and arguing about their hairstyle)  
  
Vegeta: THIEF! I WILL SEND YOU TO THE NEXT DIMENSION! FINAL FL---  
  
Jesscheaux: *walks in* VEGETA WHAT ARE YOU DOING!  
  
Vegeta: *stops immediately* I was about to kill this punk over here who DARED to steal my hairstyle!  
  
Jesscheaux: *shakes head* I forgot you don't know about other dimensions. Vegeta that's Hiei.  
  
Vegeta: I know that! The red-headed fool told me.  
  
Jesscheaux: Where he comes from that IS his hairstyle and where you come from that's yours.  
  
Vegeta: NO! He should be executed for impersonating a Saiyan when he is nothing but a weak demon!  
  
Hiei: Your spirit energy is at a level so low, I could kill you with all three of my eyes closed.  
  
Vegeta: SPIRIT ENERGY?! What a ludicrous thought. Ki is a much more destructive weapon and you will die by mine!  
  
*both of them growl at each other in a face off and Hiei rests a hand on the handle of his katana*  
  
Jesscheaux: *walks between them* Now now boys, there's no need to fight.  
  
Vegeta: YES THERE IS! HE TOOK MY HAIRSTYLE!  
  
Hiei: *rolls eyes* YOU LIE! It's mine...  
  
Jesscheaux: *sweatdrops* This could go on for days. Come on, Vegeta. We're needed back on the set. *grabs him by the ear and drags him away.*  
  
Vegeta: *keeps yelling threats at Hiei*  
  
Hiei: *growls and yells back then when they're out of sight, chows down on more sweet snow*  
  
* * *   
  
Cutting room:  
  
Jesscheaux: *has a pair of scissors and chops away at the film* WHOO HOO FINALLY DONE! TSR the movie is finished!  
  
Krillin: BRING ON THE CHAMPAGNE! *pops the cork off of a bottle and the suds fly everywhere*  
  
Jesscheaux: MY FILM! *puts it behind her back so it won't get wet.* Krillin you baka....WHACK!  
  
Krillin: Owie...  
  
* * *  
  
Jesscheaux: Well that was the end of the outtakes from TSR! Now join us for a few outtakes from "TSR: The Maverick Threat!"   
  
Steven Kunz: *smiles* I am Steven Kunz, and I am a Planewalker! What's up everybody?!  
  
Jesscheaux: TIME FOR THE OUTTAKES!!!  
  
(A/N: The first two outtakes and the Behind the set for TSR: TMT were written by Steven my TMT co-author and the second two and the finale were written by me. Thanks, ENJOY!)  
  
* * *  
  
Scene 1: Steven wounded at Capsule Corp.  
  
Steven: *opens his eyes and wakes up, looking at Jesscheaux*  
  
Jesscheaux: *holds his hand* Oh Steven, I'm so sorry!  
  
Steven: *shakes her hand off and sits up on the bed* Well, you should be!! I almost died!!!...oops! *grins*  
  
Jesscheaux: *chuckles a little* CUT!!!!!!  
  
Take 2:  
  
Jesscheaux: *sits by Steven's side, waiting for him to wake up*  
  
Steven: *mumbles very quietly* Riko-Chan.....  
  
Jesscheaux: *blinks and looks at Steven* Steven?!  
  
Steven: *mumbles some more* You don't know how much I really do like you......  
  
Jesscheaux: *growls and hits him on the head* Wake up and CUT!!!  
  
Steven: *rubs his sore head* Ow!!!!!  
  
Take 3:  
  
Steven: *runs his fingers through his SSJ hair, then pulls his hand out* Ow! That hurt!  
  
Jesscheaux: *looks at Steven's finger* Looks like you stabbed yourself.  
  
Goku: *yells from afar* AGH!!! Blood! *faints*  
  
Steven: *sweatdrops tremendously* .....huh?!  
  
Jesscheaux: *sweatdrops and claps her hands together* CUT!!!  
  
* * *  
  
Scene 2: Steven Vs. Jesscheaux - 2nd Bout  
  
Steven: *turns Super Saiyan* Okay, Jess. Ready!  
  
Jesscheaux: *gets into battle stance as well, ready to attack when...*  
  
Vegeta: *runs into the middle of the battle and yells* STOP!!!  
  
Jesscheaux: *turns to Vegeta* Veggie?! What's wrong?  
  
Vegeta: I can't stand to see you get hurt by this....this miserable false-Saiyan!  
  
Jesscheaux: *smiles widely and huggles Vegeta* Aw!! Thank you!! *continues to cuddle Vegeta tightly*  
  
Piccolo: ..............  
  
Steven: *sweatdrops again* But what about the fight?!  
  
Jesscheaux: Oh hush you! *smiles and continues to huggle him*  
  
Steven: ....okay....*sits down and waits for them to finish*  
  
* * *  
  
Behind the set  
  
Jesscheaux: *walks with Vegeta with her hand held with his* Shall we go to our favorite spot?  
  
Vegeta: *smirks and nods his head* Lead the way.  
  
Jesscheaux: *chuckles as they go to the closet door where Reyanne and Krillin were making out earlier and opens the door* Gak!! What the.....?!  
  
*Steven and Riko are inside kissing a little bit passionately.*  
  
Steven: *pauses and slowly turns her head towards Jess* Uh.......hi?  
  
Jess: .......We need a new private spot now....BECAUSE EVERYONE USES OURS!!!!!  
  
* * *  
  
Scene 3: Steven Kunz, meet Jesscheaux  
  
Jesscheaux: AND ACTION!  
  
Steven: Hello Miss, what is your name?  
  
Jesscheaux: I'm Jesscheaux Daimou, Piccolo's wife *shakes his hand tightly*  
  
Steven: *winces* Agh! Let go!  
  
Jesscheaux: *laughs* CUT!  
  
Take 2:   
  
Jesscheaux: AND ACTION!  
  
Steven: Hello Miss, what is your name?  
  
Jesscheaux: I'm Jesscheaux Daimou, Piccolo's wife *shakes hand*  
  
Steven: *winces* YOW! What a handshake! *wrings hand out*  
  
Jesscheaux: Hehehehehe! *puts hand behind her head* El Cut-o!  
  
* * *  
  
Scene 4: Jesscheaux VS Steve Kunz: Rematch Aftermath  
  
Jesscheaux: AND ACTION!  
  
*Steven and Jesscheaux end up in a stalemate and stop fighting*  
  
Piccolo: Heh...looks like The Great Jesscheaux finally met her match.  
  
Jesscheaux: *fingers in her ears* LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA I CAN'T HEAR YOU LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!  
  
Steven: *MAJOR sweatdrop*  
  
Take 2:  
  
Jesscheaux: AND ACTION!  
  
Piccolo: Heh...looks like the great Jesscheaux finally met her match.  
  
Jesscheaux: Me? phhhhssttt Ehehe....hahaha..AH AH HA HA HA!! CUT! Sorry guys!  
  
Steven: *covers mouth trying to suppress a laugh*  
  
* * *  
  
Finale:   
  
*The whole cast is standing together including Steven, Kuwabara and Hiei.*  
  
Jesscheaux: *grins* Thanks for joining us Behind the scenes here at TSR! WE LOVE YOU ALL! *blows a kiss*  
  
Everyone: Sayonara bye-bye!  
  
*DBZ ending music is heard, fade to black*  
  
~END~  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Thank you SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO MUCH to anyone who is reading this *grins and BIG HUGS* I love you all! This has been my pet project that goes along with my story "The Spectrum Revolution" and "TSR: The Maverick Threat" Stay tuned for the last chapter: TSR: The Freaky Alternate Universe. THE HILARITY ENSUES!  
  
Be Kind, Review ^.^ 


	7. TSR: The Freaky Alternate Universe

TSR: The freaky alternate universe....  
  
Written by: Jesscheaux and Reyanne  
  
Disclaimer: I own DBZ, I made up everything and I take full credit for the wonderful series...it's made me very VERY rich! *evil laughter* And if you believe that, I have some Enron stock I'd love to sell you...  
  
Author's notes: BWA HA HA HA HA!!! This is sheer madness....Me and my sister were playing around one day and we came up with this. This is a completely (and I mean COMPLETELY) different universe than the one in TSR.  
  
This was half written a couple of months ago when I first had the idea then I wrote some more, and now finally on 9/11/03 I finished it!   
  
Here's the skinny:  
  
Vegeta and Jesscheaux are best friends and Vegeta is completely in love with Jesscheaux and they hang out almost 24/7 and when they're not hanging out, he calls her on the cell phone that he bought her (coincidentally everyone has a cell phone, even Cell HAHAHAHA) ok, and he fixes her breakfast every morning and tries to convince her to love him, your basic Steve Urkel and Laura deal.  
  
Jesscheaux is secretly in love with Piccolo who is weirdly OOC (actually happy) and is marrying Android #18. Jesscheaux is very disturbed and tries to get him to break up with her....to no avail. She likes to call Piccolo on his cell phone too ;)  
  
Tien is a cool and nice like usual and Chaoutzu is a freakish mime...like usual HAHA! Anyway, Tien has a crush on Jesscheaux and Jesscheaux likes him back. He calls her and asks her out, she agrees. Jesscheaux had a crush on Tien and Piccolo at the same time...but she forgot about Piccolo after she saw Tien one night in StarBucks and then he called her..... They're going out soon. They REALLY like each other but Vegeta is trying to break them apart. He insists they double-date and he takes along Bulma, who has a huge crush on him and she calls him just to hear his voice. Vegeta only goes along to watch her and make sure she doens't do anything he wouldn't approve of.  
  
Yamcha is an evil professor genius with a snobby overbearing attitude. Krillin is a 'smooth ladies man'. His twin brother   
  
Dillin is a nice sensitive guy. Gohan is a knarly surfer dude who NEVER studies and Goku is a punk. (note: Dillin was created by me as Krillin's long lost twin in a fic I was writing but discontinued for lack of inspiration and interest in other stories. Krillin and Dillin are complete opposites; Dillin being a 'smooth ladies man' in this case so in "Freaky alternate universe their roles are switched. Please do not use Dillin because he is my creation and not to be stolen.)  
  
Reyanne is best friends with Android #17 and HE is in love with HER. She doesn't like him that way though they are very close friends. He calls her alot on her cell phone. Reyanne is currently dating Krillin but Dillin wonders why..... Krillin is constantly picking up other babes and flirting. Reyanne has a blind love for him obviously. She likes to chase him.   
  
WARNING: EXTREME Vegeta OOCness and niceness! Mostly just around Jesscheaux. ALSO, insane overuse of cell phones. And everyone is OOC pretty much except Jesscheaux and Reyanne and Tien. That's why it's a freaky alternate universe!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
She was still sleeping when she heard the knock on her door. *knock knock knock* Jesscheaux's eyelids fluttered and she slowly sat up. Yep, she knew who was at her door at this hour because he was always there at this time, like a personal alarm clock; her best friend:  
  
Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans.  
  
Without fail, he came every morning to her apartment and fixed her breakfast and told her how beautiful she looked. Then, they would spend the day together....as usual. What are best friends for? And when they finally parted for the night, or had to be separated, Vegeta would always call her on her cell phone that he bought for her. He got the SunCom 3360 model and had custom-made face plates for them: His had a picture of her on it and vice versa. (A/N: *sniffly* How sad, SunCom is now AT&T wireless, but it was SunCom when I wrote this)  
  
Sometimes, Jesscheaux would just let the phone ring but that never stopped Vegeta, he would leave as many voicemails as it took for her to answer. She eventually just talked to him because she did enjoy his company.  
  
Jesscheaux began walking to answer the door. She didn't know why he didn't just let himself in, it's not like he didn't have a key or anything...... She sighed. She also wondered why he didn't just live there himself, since they were practically never apart.  
  
She opened the door and rubbed her sleep-filled eyes. When they cleared, there he was and cheerful as usual.  
  
"Good morning, sunshine!" he chimed and leaned over to kiss her on the cheek. Vegeta was about the same height as Jesscheaux.  
  
Jesscheaux yawned and grinned slightly as she ruffled his hair "Morning, Veggie-chan." And as far as the Prince was concerned, Jesscheaux and ONLY Jesscheaux could ever get away with calling him Veggie-chan and messing with his hair.   
  
"Did you sleep well?"   
  
Jesscheaux nodded "Yeah, better than usual."  
  
"Glad to hear it."  
  
"And you?" she inquired.  
  
"I slept wonderfully, of course, and I dreamt of you the whole night...." he trailed off and a loving look crossed his face.  
  
Jesscheaux rolled her eyes "Of course...."  
  
"So, my sweet, how would you like your pancakes this morning?"  
  
"Heh, the usual Veg... with butter, syrup and pecans on the top."  
  
Vegeta smiled at her again and winked "Coming right up! Only the best for my best girl, you know."  
  
"I know....." Jesscheaux trailed off and then fluffed her hair up. She left the room and went into the bathroom, and took one look at her hair and almost laughed. "Um...guess it's time for the shower." she peeked her head out of the room and yelled to her best friend: "Vegeta! I'll be in the shower for a little while, ok?"  
  
"OK! I'll have breakfast ready when you get out!" he said and then hummed a little tune to himself while he fryed bacon and eggs.  
  
Meanwhile:   
  
Android #17 was brushing his shoulder-length black hair and he looked at himself in the mirror one last time. "Perfection!" he exclaimed and tossed his hair over his shoulder.  
  
(Now to call Reyanne,) he thought to himself (I gotta see what we're doing today.)  
  
His perfectly shaped fingers picked up his cell phone and pushed the #2 which was his speed-dial for Reyanne's number. It rang three times and her voice chimed on the other end: "Moshi moshi!"  
  
"Hey girl!" 17 greeted her.  
  
"Yo, Juunana!" She said back and he could hear her grinning over the phone.  
  
"So, what are we going to do today?"  
  
"Um..... I dunno, I thought we might do something with my sister and Vegeta."  
  
"Vegeta?! You know he hates me!"  
  
"Yes, but I promised Jesscheaux that we would hang out soon and wherever she goes, Vegeta goes. Or he would just call her on her cell every five minutes to see if she was 'ok'." Reyanne said with a laugh.  
  
"Sheesh, what a stalker." #17 answered.  
  
"Well, I'll call her and ask her what we're doing. I don't know, she might have other plans already. I'll call you right back, Juu."  
  
"Ok, but I'll miss you!" he said a little sweetly at the end.  
  
Reyanne paused, "Hehe, sure. Talk to you in a second..."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye." (I love you) he added in his mind as he hung up the phone.  
  
  
  
* * *   
  
Jesscheaux climbed out of the shower and toweled off. At that moment, she was thinking about her crush: Piccolo. (Gosh, that Namek is FINE!) she thought (I wish he would like me, but NOOOO he likes that stupid tin can) Yep, she had picked up alot of Vegeta's slang from hanging around him all the time.  
  
You see, Piccolo and Android #18 had been dating for quite some time now. They were really crazy about each other. Jesscheaux wanted to find some way to break them up before it was too late.  
  
She finished getting dressed and was about to go eat breakfast with Vegeta when her cell phone rang. In beeping tones, the song "Walking on Sunshine" was heard. She picked it up and saw to her great delight that Piccolo's name was on the caller ID. She squealed with joy and answered it: "Moshi-moshi!"  
  
"Ohayo, Jesscheaux." said Piccolo in his deep voice.  
  
"Hi Piccolo, how are you?" Jesscheaux asked.  
  
"I'm fine, and yourself?"   
  
She almost squealed again, he was being so polite! "I'm good."  
  
"Say Jesscheaux, the reason I called was to invite you and Vegeta to a little get-together that I'm having tonight at the lookout. You'll come won't you? It's very important."  
  
"Of COURSE I'll come, Piccolo-san! Vegeta and I wouldn't miss it for the world."  
  
"Great, I'll see you there. Sayonara."  
  
"Sayonara." she answered and then hung up the phone and started jumping up and down. Piccolo asked her to his party!!! (Oh gosh, I don't have ANYTHING to wear.) she thought frantically. (Well, I guess that's what Veggie and I are going to do today.)  
  
She was about to leave the room again when her cell phone rang, yet AGAIN. Jesscheaux frowned, and then picked it up to see her sister on the caller ID. "Hey Reyanne!" she greeted her.  
  
"What's up, Jesscheaux?"  
  
"Oh nothing much, I was just about to go eat breakfast."  
  
"Oh ok, I just wanted to know if we're going to do something today."  
  
"Hmmmm...." Jesscheaux trailed off.  
  
"Oh! hang on, I have a beep." Reyanne said and took the other line. Jesscheaux tried to wait patiently, but her stomach was beginning to growl.  
  
After a minute, Reyanne came back on. "Hey Jesscheaux, that was Piccolo. He called to invite me and #17 to his party this evening. Are you going too?"  
  
"Of course I'm going! He called me right before you did. Now I need a new outfit. Do you want to come shopping with me and Vegeta?"  
  
"I'd love to, but I HAVE to bring #17."  
  
"Uh oh...." Jesscheaux said. "Vegeta doesn't really like him you know....and I can't go anywhere without him!"  
  
"Well, you do have a point." Reyanne agreed. "Maybe if you talk to Vegeta and tell him to be nice he'll listen to you and I'll tell #17 to stay out of his way. We can't have them fighting again."  
  
"Right, they'll just have to be civil. So, what time do you want to meet for?"  
  
"Hmmm, we'll be over at your place for 11. Sound good?"  
  
"Great! I'll see you then, bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
* * *   
  
Right on schedule, #17 and Reyanne knocked at Jesscheaux's apartment door. The sound of running footsteps was heard and the door flew open with a 'swoosh' as they saw the Prince of Saiyans standing there to greet them...sort've.  
  
"Why He--It's YOU! What the hell are you doing here?" Vegeta demanded as he saw #17 with Reyanne.  
  
#17 growled at the Prince, who was just barely taller than him only from his unruly hair. "I have every right to be here, Vegeta. There was no way I was going to let Reyanne go off with Jesscheaux and YOU."  
  
Vegeta glared at the android and turned his head to yell for his best friend, "JESSSSSCHEAUUUUUXXXXX!!!!!!!!"  
  
Moments later, the Spectronian appeared with her hands on her hips, "What is going on here Vegeta! You were supposed to answer the door!"  
  
"Oh and I did, woman....look who's here..."  
  
She looked to see her sister and #17 then rolled her eyes at Vegeta, "DUH!!! Veggie-baka! They're coming with us shopping."  
  
"Thanks for the notice! Now I have to watch that tin can's every move to make sure he doesn't hurt you!"  
  
#17 coughed loudly, "I AM still here you know."  
  
"Unfortunately, yes." Vegeta retorted.  
  
"Veg, thats sweet of you to worry about me, but hey, I AM the legendary Spectronian."  
  
"Ah, yes, ok well if he MUST come, then so be it."  
  
"He's coming alright, he's Reyanne's best friend!"  
  
"Ok ok ok, lets go."  
  
Jesscheaux got her purse and then the group went downstairs and climbed in Jesscheaux's white Saturn Sl2 4-door sedan.   
  
(A/N: Yes, that is really the kind of car I have and I love it!)  
  
"SHOTGUN!!!!" screamed Reyanne and jumped in the passenger's side.  
  
"DARN YOU WOMAN!!!" Vegeta yelled angrily, "Now I have to sit next to pretty boy...grr."  
  
"Jealous of my perfect looks I see, and my powers." the arrogant android said with a toss of his hair.  
  
"You wish, metal mouth, you wish."  
  
"I don't have to wish, I just picture the way you looked when my sister beat the stuffing out of you and that never fails to bring a smile to my face! Modern technology will ALWAYS be better than you carbon-based weaklings."  
  
"WEAKLINGS?!!!!" the large vein on Vegeta's forehead began to pop out and throb, "HOW DARE YOU, YOU HUNK OF JUNK! THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS IS NOT A WEAKLING!!! I am from a warrior race, with something you can never hope to have, Pride."  
  
"Pride IS a weakness my friend! Look at all the pain and suffering its caused." #17 answered.  
  
By this time Jesscheaux was driving down the road and to the local shopping center and was getting pretty fed up with the boys' chatter.  
  
Vegeta opened his mouth to reply to #17 when Jesscheaux yelled out: "ENOUGH!!! If this is what its going to be like all day, one of you is going to have to leave."  
  
"HIM!" The boys both screamed as they pointed at each other, "NO, HE WILL! AAGH! STOP IT!" They flailed their arms as they continued on in unison.   
  
Vegeta pouted and folded his arms. #17 just smiled and flipped his hair again. Vegeta stuck out his tongue. #17 pulled his eyelid down. Vegeta sneered. #17 put his thumb on his nose and wiggled his fingers. Vegeta crossed his eyes. #17 put both hands beside his head and stuck his tongue out really far. Vegeta growled loudly and was about to make a face at #17 when Jesscheaux intervened, yet again.  
  
"You think I can't see you? THATS WHAT REAR VIEW MIRRORS ARE FOR BAKAS!!!" she yelled.  
  
Vegeta and #17's eyes went all swirly as they sweatdropped, and all was quiet for the rest of the ride.  
  
* * *  
  
In another part of town:   
  
Krillin is flipping a coin as he stands outside Starbucks with his twin brother Dillin.   
  
"Krillin, will you cut that out? It's annoying!" Dillin's nasal voice requested.  
  
Krillin flipped his dark sunglasses down for a second to glance at his brother, "No way, man, its what cool people do, and everyone knows, I'm cool.." he said smoothly and did that little clicking sound with his tongue as he pushed his sunglasses back. (How he did this without a nose, no one knows...hey, that rhymed!)  
  
Dillin rolled his eyes, "Whatever."  
  
Just then, two girls walked by one was a blonde and the other a brunette, both wearing cute clothes. Krillin whistled loudly as they walked by and they stopped and giggled at him.  
  
"Hey baby...hows about you and me going for some coffee?" Krillin asked the blonde. (He always did have a thing for blondes.)  
  
"I don't know...I don't even know you." the girl answered hesitantly.  
  
"Oh hey, no worries, I got a date for your friend too, this is my brother, Dillin." he said guesturing to the identical man beside him.  
  
A dark flush covered Dillin's face as he gulped and waved shyly.  
  
The brunette spoke up just then, "I don't think so pals, besides Jenelle, what would Ricky say?"  
  
"Oh yeah!" the blonde squeaked, "I don't think my boyfriend would appreciate that, bye short guys with no noses!"  
  
The brunette rolled her eyes as she dragged her friend away from the two men.  
  
"Dumb broads..." Krillin muttered under his breath as he watched them walk away.  
  
"Uh, Krillin?"   
  
"Yeah Dillin?"  
  
"Stop me if I'm wrong here, but don't you have a girlfriend?"  
  
"Oh yeah....what's her name...starts with a P isn't it Prunella or something?"  
  
Dillin smacked his bald forehead, "Her name is Reyanne, and she's a wonderful person! I don't know why you would want to cheat on her like that!"  
  
"Cheating, schmeating." Krillin replied with no emotion in his voice, "I live life, man, unlike someone I know."  
  
Dillin clenched his fists. "Well, what you call 'Living Life' doesn't seem like much of a life to me!"  
  
"Call it what you want, bro, but you're just trying to make the fact that you're so uncool disappear."  
  
"Oh yeah? Well you don't deserve a good girlfriend like Reyanne!"  
  
"Reylin? I wasn't talking about her...apparently I think YOU might be after her!"  
  
"Krillin, its REYANNE!!! For Heaven's sake! I don't know what she sees in you!"  
  
"She sees how cool I am, man. I have taken cool to a whole new level, I like to call it: 'Mondo Cool'"  
  
Dillin held back a snort, "Ehehe...if thats your new level..OMG ITS JUST TOO FUNNY!!!" Dillin cracked up laughing while Krillin rolled his eyes.   
  
"So, bro, whatta ya say we get some coffee?" Dillin asked after he recovered.   
  
"Can't man, according to my 'Mondo cool' schedule, I have to stay outside flipping this coin for another 5 minutes..then I go in and order my coffee...casually. Oh yeah, I am the man."  
  
"Oh brother! Well, Mr Mondo Cool, I need my coffee NOW!" Dillin exclaimed as he pushed through the glass doors.  
  
* * *   
  
Here they come, walkin' down the street! They get the funniest looks from, everyone they meet! Hey hey! It's Vegeta and Jesscheaux! And #17 and Reyanne of course. Reyanne had a major craving for coffee so she had convinced Jesscheaux to take them all to Starbucks. They had each gotten new outfits to wear by then, and thankfully there were no casualties during the trip.  
  
They saw Krillin as he was flipping his coin outside, and he tipped his hat up to look at his supposed girlfriend:  
  
"Hey Ro, Ri, Ra..Um babe. How ya doing? *wink*" Krillin tried to smooth over the fact that he forgotten her name.  
  
Reyanne swooned and blushed a bright tomato red, "Hey Krillin..." she sighed dreamily and stared down at him.  
  
#17 was red too, but from anger. He clenched his fists at his sides, jealous as heck that 'his' Reyanne loved that buffoon who didn't deserve her.  
  
"17, come on." Jesscheaux patted him on the arm, "My treat."  
  
The android shrugged and then followed the elder sister and Vegeta inside.  
  
"Woman..." Vegeta started.  
  
Jesscheaux cleared her throat.  
  
"Uh...JESSCHEAUX, I'd like a mocha espresso."  
  
"Vegeta, that's a little strong. Are you sure you can handle it?" Jesscheaux admonished.  
  
"Of course I am! You're forgetting that I, Vegeta, am the Prince of all Saiyans."  
  
"Riiiiight." Jesscheaux winked, earning a blush from Vegeta and ordered coffee for everyone except Reyanne who came in on Krillin's arm and a big smile plastered on her face.  
  
"I'm with Krillin!" she squealed to her sister.  
  
Jesscheaux rolled her eyes as she muttered, "Looks like I'm stuck with the tin-can..."  
  
#17 quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"I'm gonna wash my hands, I'll be right back." the Spectronian announced and headed for the ladies room.  
  
Vegeta whipped out his cell phone the second the door closed, two rings and she answered.  
  
"VEGETA! I'm like 20 feet away. Why are you calling me?" the sound of running water was heard in the background as Jesscheaux washed her hands.  
  
"I just wanted to see if you were ok." he said sweetly.   
  
Jesscheaux heaved a sigh, "I'm fine. See you in a second. Bye."  
  
Vegeta sighed with rapture, "She's so great..."  
  
#17 snarled, "Pathetic fool."  
  
"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A FOOL, TIN CAN!" Vegeta raged back, "YOU'RE HOPELESSLY IN LOVE WITH--MMPH!!!!"   
  
His rant was cut off by #17's hand clapping over his mouth, "Shut UP!" he hissed, "I don't want Reyanne to know..."  
  
"Coward." Vegeta spat as Juunana'a hand was removed.  
  
Jesscheaux shook her head at the two men, "Men. They're such idiots."  
  
Their coffee arrived and the three of them sat down to drink. #17 kept shooting hurt glances over at Reyanne and Krillin. Dillon decided to join them just then.  
  
"Hey guys!" the cheerful man greeted them.  
  
"What do YOU want, baldy?" Vegeta and 17 said in unison, only to growl at each other and fold their arms.  
  
"Whoa ho ho Touche'! These guys must have women problems." Dillin observed.  
  
"You can say that again." Jess nodded towards Krillin and Reyanne.  
  
"Ohhhh...*low whistle* Yeah, that Krillin is one lucky guy. Reyanne is so pretty, smart, wonderful, kind and caring in every way. I mean, she's practically perfect." Dillin's eyes shone with the light of love.  
  
Jesscheaux's head hit the table where she repeatedly banged it, much to Vegeta's chagrin.  
  
"What would YOU know about that?!" #17 was immediately on the defensive, "You don't even know her! I'm her best friend and I suggest you stay away from her."  
  
Dillin was taken aback, "Geez man, I'm sorry! I'll catch you later. Um, is Jesscheaux going to be alright?"  
  
Vegeta glared, "She'll be fine! See what you did to her!" Vegeta began patting his 'love' on the back, hoping she'd stop inflicting herself with pain.  
  
Poor, lonely Dillon walked back to his table in the corner to finish his coffee.  
  
DING DING!  
  
The bell on the door signaled another customer coming in. It was Tenshinhan, the three-eyed human. But everyone called him Tien. Jesscheaux looked up from her self-torture to see the tall man. Her eyes took on a new glimmer and it was like she was seeing him for the first time.  
  
Vegeta blushed, thinking the gaze was directed at him, but then followed it to the MUCH taller man.  
  
A gutteral growl escaped his throat, but Jess didn't even seem to notice.   
  
Tien ordered his drink and while waiting for it he noticed the group of familiar faces and came to talk to them.  
  
"Hey Jesscheaux, Vegeta, 17." his smooth, deep voice greeted them.  
  
Jesscheaux blushed, "Hey Tien." she had almost forgotten Piccolo by now, "Are you going to the party at Piccolo's tonight?"  
  
"Yep, I sure am! I'm bringing my friend Bulma too. You guys met her yet?"  
  
The energetic, cerulean-haired beauty bounded into the room just then, "Hello! Hey Tien! Who're your friends?"  
  
Tien introduced them all and Bulma started eyeing Vegeta.   
  
Jesscheaux had began talking to Tien and Vegeta was ignoring the woman, trying to make out what they were saying.  
  
"Yeah..I really don't have anyone to go with." Jess hinted to him, "What about you?"  
  
"Me either really...." Tien blushed slightly, "Say, why don't we go together?"  
  
Jesscheaux giggled, "That's a fabulous idea! Here's my cell phone number, what's yours?"  
  
They exchanged numbers and Tien walked up beside Bulma and Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta was sitting there with a blank look on his face, mumbling every once in awhile about a 'three eyed freak' stealing his woman.  
  
"Vegeta? Hello?" Bulma waved her hand in front of his face, "I SAID do you want to go to Piccolo's party with me?"  
  
Vegeta looked over at Jesscheaux, "I thought WE were going together." He pouted.  
  
"Veggie! Don't be that way. Tien's taking me and you can take Bulma. We'll all go together, how does that sound?"  
  
Vegeta looked reluctant but realized this was the only way to be with her while she went on this 'date' with Tenshinhan.  
  
"Ok, I'll go."  
  
"YAY!" Bulma squealed, "We'll pick you guys up at 7. Ciao!" And with that, Tien and Bulma left Starbucks with their coffee.  
  
Jesscheaux hummed slightly, and Vegeta was so mad.  
  
"Jesscheaux, what's the meaning of this?!" he demanded.  
  
"Oh Veggie, we're just going to a party, it's not like we're getting married."  
  
"You'd best NOT. Because you know..."  
  
A sob escaped from #17, interrupting what Vegeta was about to say.  
  
"Now who am I gonna go with?! I might as well not go at all!" he moaned and wailed.  
  
"It's your sister's party, man, you need to be there." Jesscheaux said softly as she gave the distraught android a hug.  
  
Vegeta growled at this also, being as possessive as he was. Jess shot him a glare as if to say, 'Shut up he's hurt, he needs someone to comfort him'  
  
"Look, you can ride with us, ok?" she offered sweetly.  
  
"Really?" the android looked hopeful.   
  
"Yep. You're like a family member now."  
  
"*sniffle* Oh, I really wish I was. Jesscheaux, you're the best!" he hugged her tightly.  
  
Vegeta was disgusted, "Great, I have to put up with HIM some more. *groan*"  
  
And so the plans were made for the party and who was going with whom. Let us now...  
  
FLASH FORWARD  
  
The lookout was decorated festively with streamers and crepe paper. A large buffet was set up with designer water bottles, cheese cubes, little sandwiches, cake, and all good food things you could think of. Everyone was there, including Goku that no good punk, His skateboarder son Gohan, and Yamcha the uptight, bossy teacher from the local community college.  
  
Goku and Gohan were eating like pigs at the buffet. Goku was wearing an open orange vest with no shirt and orange pants. He had a spike belt, a spike choker, spike tattoos, a spike bracelet, heck, he was a punk to the very core. People usually stayed clear of him.  
  
Yamcha was sampling some wine given to him by the slave of the Lookout, Mr. Popo (GRR DIE! I hate Mr. Popo!) the genie accidentally dropped a glass on the Proffessor's foot, (A/N: That feels funny writing that, hehe)  
  
"YOU IMBECILE! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT! But first....I need a 10 page report on why not to spill wine on your teacher's shoes. Away with you!" Yamcha yelled and dictated. Man he was a REALLY mean teacher. You know, the ones that people tell horror stories about.  
  
Loud music started playing, but it was of the classical sort. In the midst of all the mingling, and of course the poor lonely guys with no dates were standing off to the side alone, the music blared almost as if it was an annoucement of someone royal entering the room.  
  
Well, neither of them were royalty, but here came Piccolo and #18, dressed in their finest.  
  
"Greetings!" they both said at the same time.  
  
The room instantly hushed and Vegeta had pulled away from Bulma who had forced him to dance, long enough to whisper something to Jesscheaux.  
  
"What do you suppose the Namek and Tin-can have planned?"  
  
Jesscheaux shrugged and then smiled as Tien took her arm, "Just wait and see."  
  
The Prince narrowed his eyes at the taller man.  
  
#18 stepped up to a microphone that magically appeared out of nowhere and smiled broadly. Piccolo walked up to her and put his arm around her waist.  
  
#18 started to speak, "As you all know, Piccolo and I have been dating for awhile now." she blushed and Piccolo took control of the mic.  
  
"Well, dating turned to love and I want #18 and I to be together for the rest of our lives."  
  
They looked at each other with such a look of love all the women's, and even some of the men's, hearts melted, "We're getting married!" they both exclaimed at the same time and #18 held out her 5 carat purple diamond engagement ring.  
  
Jesscheaux whistled, instantly jealous. She loved purple and a purple diamond was EXTREMELY RARE (Yep, they really are) "That thing musta costed a fortune."  
  
But little did she know that Piccolo merely materialized it, using his special ability. That sneaky Namek!  
  
The lovely couple of the namek and the android shared a nice long kiss, making everyone, even Vegeta and #17 'Aw', then #17 remembered that #18 was his sister.  
  
"Hey Namek! You better take good care of her or I'm going to kill you, ok?" he shouted.  
  
Piccolo smiled and nodded, "She's made me the happiest namek in the universe, I will treat her like royalty because she's just that, My Queen." he gazed lovingly at her.  
  
Jesscheaux's eyes began to tear up and Vegeta instantly handed her a tissue, "Oh Vegeta, it's so beautiful. They're so in love."   
  
Vegeta gazed at her lovingly, giving her a one-in-a-million smile. A soft romantic song began playing and he asked her to dance. She smiled at him and agreed.  
  
The 'couple' went out on the dance floor and began swaying back and forth to the music. Vegeta was never happier, and he pulled Jesscheaux closer.  
  
Jesscheaux felt herself starting to blush. Vegeta was so....strong....And now that she thought about it, he was handsome, charming, witty, kind to her, and just a all around good person er...Saiyan. He was everything she wanted in a man and only had eyes for her. She felt his arms around her and began to melt. Her eyes had been opened and what Jesscheaux found there was pure love.  
  
"Jesscheaux..." Vegeta whispered softly.  
  
She pulled back slightly to look at him eye to eye, "Yes Vegeta?"  
  
"I've been meaning to tell you something." the proud Prince looked down and Jess swore she had never seen him this nervous.  
  
Her heart was awake now and she was ready to hear what she knew he was about to say. Piccolo and Tien long forgotten, Jesscheaux gazed at this man, this Saiyan, this gift that had been given to her.  
  
He spoke, "Jesscheaux, I...I love you." he stated with so much emotion that Jesscheaux began crying silent tears. He reached up his hand to wipe them away, "What is it, my sweet?"  
  
His tender tone melted her even more, "Vegeta...I love you too..."  
  
"Jesscheaux...." he was at a loss for words, his heart having floated up onto Cloud 9. Not knowing what else to do, Vegeta leaned down and kissed her. A tender kiss. Their first kiss.  
  
The music came to a halt as everyone around them became aware of the situation. The crowd erupted into applause as their kiss lasted on. They broke apart and smiled at each other. Jesscheaux couldn't take her eyes off of him. He was beautiful to her just like she was to him.  
  
Vegeta dropped to one knee, keeping Jesscheaux's left hand in his grasp. He kissed it softly and looked up at her with so much love that Jesscheaux was in tears again.  
  
"Jesscheaux, " he spoke softly, but loud enough for those around to here, "Will you marry me?" he produced an white gold princess cut solitaire from behind his back and slipped it delicately onto her left ring finger.  
  
Jesscheaux covered her mouth in a gasp as she admired the gem, "Oh Vegeta...Yes. Yes, I will marry you!"   
  
Vegeta let out a whoop of joy and picked her up and swung her around in his arms. He gave her another kiss and there was more applause from those around them.  
  
And so it begins.  
  
* * *   
  
What happened in the Freaky Alternate Universe?   
  
#18 and Piccolo got married not long after their party. 18 is currently expecting their first child. It's probably going to be a girl.  
  
Reyanne was parted from Krillin during the party and bumped into Dillin. They got into a deep discussion about life and Reyanne realized that Krillin was wrong for her and Dillin was the man she had been looking for all this time. They are now in a serious dating relationship.  
  
#17 bumped into Lunch and the two of them got to talking. Then, she sneezed. And it turns out that her fiery side was just what the love-doctor ordered to mend his broken heart. They've been dating ever since.  
  
Tien and Bulma got together during that very same party, realizing that they were perfect for each other!  
  
Yamcha is still an evil teacher that students tell horror stories about. Mr. Popo filed a law suit against him under the pretense of 'Cruelty to Genies'.  
  
Goku and Gohan, will they ever learn? Goku is still a punk and Gohan still a do-nothing skateboarder. Maybe Chi-chi will be able to knock some sense into them one day.  
  
And Vegeta and Jesscheaux?  
  
It may sound cliche' but they truly did: Live happily ever after.  
  
~THE END~  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Whoo! I finished another fic! What a rush! I will continue to love DBZ even though it's not my favorite anime anymore. I hope you all enjoyed it, I certainly worked hard on it. *grin*  
  
Kuwabara: HEY! HOW COME YOU MARRIED VEGETA?!  
  
Jessi: Calm down, Kuwa-kun. That's Jesscheaux.  
  
Kuwabara: You ARE Jesscheaux!  
  
Jessi: No, I'm JESSI. Jesscheaux is a totally different character. I created her for the DBZ universe. I'll always love you forever, my Kuwabara.  
  
Kuwabara: *grin* I love you too! What a great story everybody, huh huh?  
  
Jessi: Yes, I hope they enjoyed it! It turned out alot more lovey-dovey and romantic than I had thought. Hehe.  
  
Kuwabara: It was still great.  
  
Jessi: Thanks! And a great big Domo Arigatou to anyone who read/reads this. ^_^  
  
Kuwabara and Jessi: SAYONARA BYE-BYE! 


End file.
